Haldar Stormborn
by Hellfire17
Summary: Brought to the world of Tamriel by the goddess Mara for his own safety the Boy-Who-Lived is blinded, determined to make his own way in the world, he leaves the home he had known for years and embarks on a journey with the Dragonborn to save Tamriel, stop a civil war and fight off some vampires. why did trouble always seem to find him. Pre-Hogwarts harry around age 13.
1. Freedom

brought to the world of Tamriel by the goddess Mara for his own safety the Boy-Who-Lived is blinded, determined to make his own way in the world, he leaves the home he had known for years and embarks on a journey with the Dragonborn to save Tamriel, stop a civil war and fight off some vampires. why did trouble always seem to find him. Pre-Hogwarts harry around age 13.

 **How I portray Jarl balgruuf I always liked him and his portrayal makes sense remember this man sent hundreds of guards to the various towns in his hold to protect against dragons not caring how either side of the civil war might take it. Also I see Farengar being around thirty when the game begins maybe twenty eight so I assume he has worked for the jarl for about five years.**

 **Also Harry is about seven or eight at the start of the story and around twelve when skyrim begins. And remember in a world like this you are a man at age sixteen and a young man at age thirteen so while he is young there is an excuse.**

* * *

The men and women of dragonsreach immediately jumped on guard when a bolt of lightning struck down in the great hall. "Farenga-" Irileth began to call before she was cut off by the very sorcerer she was calling for.

"I sensed it!" Farengar called rushing into the room from his quarters. He clearly had just awakened as his robe was thrown on haphazardly. "Get back, get back!" he ordered of the guards who surrounded the point of impact for the lightning bolt.

"Is it magical?" Jarl Balgruuf asked after a moment, as he sat back down on his throne, like the rest of the people in the hall he had jumped into a defensive position as soon the lightning had struck.

"Hmm?" Farengar said looking up from his inspection. "Oh yes." he nodded. "Most definitely magical though I doubt it is harmful."

"Not harmful? It blasted a hole in the roof of Dragonsreach!" Proventus exclaimed.

"Oh yes what a surprise, the highest point in the city being struck by lightning in the middle of a storm." Farengar said in dull voice barely listening to the ranting aid of the Jarl. his eyes widened as he saw what was in the smoke. "Call for a priestess of Mara!" he ordered, and in second the rest of the hall saw why at the center of where the lightning struck was a small child curled up in ball covered in injuries.

"Don't bother I am already here." In strided in the head priestess of Mara for Whiterun while she didn't have her own temple in the city she did have a place of worship in the temple of divines. Alongside her were two fellow priestesses.

"What are you doing here in the middle of this storm?" Balgruuf asked sitting up and looking at her strangely even if they somehow knew Dragonsreach had been hit it should have taken them at least twenty minutes to get here and considering the lightning had only struck about two minutes ago, something didn't seem right.

"We received a vision from the goddess Mara about this child." Balgruuf raised an eyebrow at that, while it wasn't unheard of to receive a vision from a divine it was rare normally reserved for events like the coming of the dragonborn or the rising of an army of the dead, not something as frivolous as an injured child.

"Why would you receive a vision about a child?" the High Priestess ignored him and went to tend to the child, instead one of the other priestess answered for her.

"He is under the goddesses protection, and he was brought as the fulfillment of a deal."

"What kind of deal?" that sounded like something a Daedra would do not a divine.

"His mother gave her life to power a protection when he was an infant and it draws power from Lady Mara."

Farengar looked up from his inspection of the area at which the child arrived he would only get in the way of healing now. "But such protections only last a day at the most, it is why they are so rare there are a thousand ways to give similar protection with less cost."

"That is true but her teacher used her blood to set up a stasis on the spell allowing it remain strong for as long as he is around blood family and a child."

"He desecrated her body!" the Jarl snarled. "What gave him the right!"

"He did so to protect her child, one which she gave her life for I do not think she would care that it was harmed in order to make sure he remained safe." Balgruuf leaned back in his seat with a frown. He understood why it was done but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Clearly the protection did not work." Irileth growled, indicating to the wounded child.

"It did but you should know all magic has flaws." the priestess said not bothered by the tone they were using. "It protected him and all who shared blood with him, but how is it supposed to know who to protect when they attack each other?"

"HIS FAMILY DID THIS!" the Jarl growled slamming his fist into the arm of his chair. "Where are they?" he growled he was sure he could spare a guard or two to bring them in, he also knew that while plenty of nord families could be harsh on their children to make them stronger there was a limit on how far you could go, breaking an arm while training them to sword fight is fine but out right attacking a small child so much that they curled up in a small ball to try and hide.

"You will never find them, they are in a land beyond Tamriel." Balgruuf frowned but accepted that it wasn't unheard of for such places to exist.

"How is the boy doing?"

"He is strong that is for sure most children would be dead from the injuries he bares." the High Priestess said before frowning. "But sadly there is only so much we can do."

"He is going to die?" Balgruuf asked it seemed that protection wasn't good for much after all.

"No but-" she cut herself off with a sigh. "He will never see again. So kind of acid was poured into his eyes damaging them beyond repair."

* * *

Months had passed since the young boy had arrived at first he had flinched away from everything often grabbing the covers and curling up in a ball under them. But slowly he had opened up a small amount, possible to the person who wanted his attention the least Farengar. He had stayed in Farengar's room for the first couple of nights and had grown attached to the young mage much to his chagrin. The boy was blind true but because of that he quickly learned how to identify people by many different factors and while it was perfect it was a lot better for him. So he quickly identified farengar as the one who let him stay in his room and helped heal him. Plus his voice was always calm unlike many of the guards and nords around the keep who reminded him of his uncle with their loud boisterous tones.

Though he still refused to tell them his name scared they would throw him back to his relatives if he did. He did have the strange tendency to be able to tell when someone was in the room with him though. Farengar said it was his magic trying to adapt to his lack of sight and did so by casting a rudimentary form of detect life.

And he still had trouble believing that magic was real, as the saying went seeing is believing and he was blind. he couldn't see the magic being performed so he couldn't tell if they were lying to him or not.

He stood next to Farengar as he gave his report on an incident involving a drunk mage and a guard. "He was clearly drunk most likely he tried to brew a sobering potion but messed it up causing the incident." the court sorcerer said bored clearly eager to back to his own personal work.

He wasn't really listening though looking at the ceiling instead he had never felt a person up there before he wonder what they were doing.

One of the servants brought the Jarl some paperwork to sign involving the incident when the Jarl caught sight of a blade in the hand of the servant. "Assassin!" he called before hitting the assassin in the chest with the scroll he had been handed, the metal finials strong enough to push him back. Before the assassin could react further Farengar hit him in the chest with a ice spike piecing him through the chest and killing him.

Harry fell behind the Jarl in the commotion hiding behind the throne. "It's done boy you can come out." the Jarl told him causing the boy to tentatively walk out from behind the throne. As soon as he had walked out from behind the throne the Jarl's voice boomed throughout the chamber. "I want to know who would dare try and kill me and I want to find out yesterday!"  
As the hall exploded in a flurry of motion the man in the ceiling jumped down right on top of the Jarl. Harry already scared by the assassination attempt and the order from the Jarl reacted in fear in a thunderous boom he teleported away taking the Jarl who had just place a hand on his shoulder with him.

A split second after he vanished the assassin came down with a blade which had been poised to strike the Jarl. the guards nearby who had gone right back to high alert as soon as the Jarl vanished immediately attacking the second assassin.

Balgruuf stumbled as they appeared wherever the boy had taken. At first he thought the boy was working with the assassins until he saw him curled up in ball once more with his hands over his ears. Than he took note of where they were it looked like Farengar's room. Drawing his battle axe he opened the door and peered out into the room beyond. It was he was still in dragonsreach. He walked out of the room and back in the hall, where his guards were questioning the assassin on his location.

"Calm down I am fine." Balgruuf said the guards sighed in relief at the return of their Jarl but Farengar was not so easily convinced.

"How do we know you are not an imposter?" he asked summoning his magic to his hands, "Jarl Balgruuf disappears only to reappear moments later prove you are him." the wizard challenged, the Jarl was slightly impressed that he did not take his appearance at face value but was to annoyed at the assassination attempt to care.

"After your first day you said to me 'I'm i going to have to spend all my time healing these drunken idiots?'" the sorcerer lowered his hands and bowed to his Jarl.

"Sorry my lord I had to make sure."

"Do not worry Farengar you were doing your duty." Balgruuf dismissed.

"I must ask my lord what happened to you?"

"It seems your little shadow saved my life, in a fit of panic to seems he moved us from the great hall to your room."

"Teleportation!" the sorcerer gapped. "That is impossible especially at his age it take decades of practice to learn how to teleport and even than there was no oblivion portal that comes with teleportation." he trailed off muttering about how the boy could have done it.

"Farengar!" the Jarl called snapping his sorcerer out of his musings the first time he saw the previous court sorcerer do that he had been insulted at being ignored but over time he realized it was common for them to do so.

"Oh right sorry my lord but I have a request to make."

"What is it?"

"I would request to take the boy on as my apprentice?"

"Approved."

"I swear my lord he will- did you approve?" the wizard had expected to have to do a lot more to convince the Jarl to let him take the boy. But someone who could teleport and didn't go through oblivion to do so was well worth the effort it would take, only the psijic order was known to do that and they vanished a while ago.

"The boy saved my life and besides most of what you do does not require sight correct?"

"That is true why sight is useful we mostly use our other senses for performing magic and spells." Farengar quickly confirmed eager to get to work with his new apprentice.

"Good then bring the boy here." he commanded.

Said boy was now standing shyly in front of the Jarl or to be more accurate Farengar was standing in front of the Jarl and he was hiding behind him. He had done something freakish, he knew he was going to get punished.

"How did you know?" the Jarl asked, normally he would have told the boy to stand up straight and stop being a milk drinker but considering his circumstances around him he was willing to ignore it.

"H-how did I k-know what? Sire?" he asked remembering to tack on the would sire at the end.

"About the assassin." Jarl confirmed not used to dealing with children and dancing around a topic was not truly his specialty.

"I saw a man on the ceiling he jumped down and with everything going on I panicked and I-I-I" the boy buried his head back in Farengar's robes trying to hide.

"What do you mean you saw him?" he was blind.

"Well I can sometimes see things." the boy confessed. "But they look really weird." he quickly added nervously.

"How do they look?"

"Well they're glowing and the brighter they are the easier they are to see." the boy shrunk in on himself a bit before he continued. "Farengar glows the brightest and I can always see him and-and that thing on your side is really bright too. Mililord." the Jarl smiled slightly at the mistake in his pronunciation. Before he focus on the first part of his statement, it almost sounded like.

"Tell me can you see this?" the Jarl pulled out a normal dagger. The boy shook his head no. "what about this." the Jarl pulled his axe off his belt and the boy nodded. "Point at it with your finger." the Jarl commanded, as he moved the axe the boy's finger followed. So he was right the boy could see magic, but then how could he see the assassin he had no magical abilities nor any magical weaponry.

Voicing his question quietly to Farengar. The young man explained that magic was in every living thing and that magic users were just those that had learned to harness it.

"Boy-" he stopped he had sat back down on his throne now and the boy despite still facing the front door to the great hall was still pointing at the axe.

"Can you still the axe?" Farengar asked. The boy nodded still not moving. "By the gods." he muttered, he wasn't limited to what his eyes were able to see he could see in any direction at any time. Further test showed that he could only focus in one direction at a time.

"Boy-" as soon as Jarl Balgruuf said the word boy he flinched. "You saved my life as a reward you will become Farengar's personal apprentice." the boy perked at hearing he would be Farengar's personal apprentice. "But to do so I must know your name."

The boy shifted uncomfortably clearly wanting to run over to Farengar. "H-harry it's Harry sir." he stuttered out.

"Harry short for Haldar?" the Jarl asked, he did need to know to make the boy's apprenticeship official.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know." the Jarl sighed and wrote Haldar he didn't blame the boy he doubted his own son knew what his name was short for.

"Well than Haldar you should begin learning with Farengar tomorrow." the boy nodded and walked over to his new teach before he tripped on a stool, he got up with a small blush and walked over to his teacher.

* * *

A month later the court wizard gave the Jarl his opinion on his new student. "The boy is learning at an incredibly fast rate, though I think part of it is because he is scared if he doesn't do well he will be kicked out. But he seems to thrive when it comes to potions, and predictably he is not doing so well at illusions." that made sense how could cast illusions when he could not see. "Another surprising skill of his is conjuration something that is good as he can have something to defend him."

The Jarl chuckled. "Yes I heard he has taken to using the wolf summon as a guide dog."

"I will remember to tell him to be more careful." the sorcerer nodded. "But we have hit something of a problem when it comes to self study but I sent for one of my friends at the college he is making a magical ring that should allow the boy to read."

"So he is learning?"

"Yes my lord in fact in a few years I have doubt he will surpass me in potions his ability to see magic is useful there as he can see if the potion is going right or about to explode."

"Have you heard what they are calling him in the guard?" The Jarl asked.

"I do not listen to rumors of the drunk." the sorcerer said with some contempt for the guards.

"They are calling him stormborn after how he appeared and how he vanished in the attack. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder." as far as nicknames went it was a very good one.

Four years past and the boy thrived under the apprenticeship of Farengar, he was well known to be friendly to anyone regardless of stature or race, claiming that he was blind he literally could not tell the difference between a beggar and king. Then came the news of the dragon attack in Helgen.

"Haldar get in here!" his master called from in his study Haldar was in his own room studying, the ring Farengar had gotten allowed him to read by making it so every word his finger passed over was whispered into his ear only he could hear it and it allowed him to read.

"What is it master?" he asked rushing into the room and following him into the great hall for the last hour or so a kind of soul he had never seen before had entered the Whiterun. All species had a general color for their soul and while their souls could be any of thousands shades their souls still were the same color at their core. Nords were purple and different shades of that while imperials were orange, Altmer or high elves were dirty dark brown something that the Jarl found hilarious for some reason. Bosmer or wood elves were a light brown while Orsimer were a steel gray and Dunmer were an ashen gray, Red Guard were unsurprisingly Red and Argonians were green, Khajiit were yellow and Breton were blue. Of course to him these were all just colors he had no idea what the races looked like at all so he didn't treat them any differently than he did anyone else. The inner circle of the companions all had the color of moon white, streaked through their souls for some reason.

But this new soul it was gold a bright shining gold like the sun, and he would know, it was one of the few things he could see. A giant ball of gold that he could always see, though he admitted it was weird to see it under his feet at times.

 **AN I know the sun doesn't revolve around the earth but remember it isn't flat it is a sphere which means at certain points at night the sun is technically under them.**

"I would like you to meet Haltan and Morzan. They will be taking you to bleak falls barrow to find the stone tablet." one of them was an Orsimer and the other was unknown.

He nodded and could barely contain his joy. He was finally leaving the city, now don't get him wrong he loved whiterun and was extremely grateful for what the Jarl and Farengar had done for him, but he had never even been outside the city Farengar was surprisingly over protective of him when it came to wandering around on his own.

"I do not wish to rude but why is a child coming with us." the golden one asked.

"Because he knows what the magic of tablet feels like as we have a small portion of it here, he is to make sure it is not fake." Farengar explained.

"Are sure? because if this place is as dangerous as you say will he be safe?" the Orsimer asked.

"I have trained in how to defend himself." that was true he could conjure golems to fight for him and cast wards to protect.

"If you are sure then we will be off my lord."

"I must grab my things first." Haldar said walking into his chambers and beginning to pack. Luckily he was bag was magically expanded to hold more. He was getting quite a bit of experience making these as his master hated wasting his time with 'frivolous requests of people to lazy to merely buy another chest.' which was a fairly good point if you paid attention, most of the chests didn't contain more than a an item or two over max capacity. Of course for the Companions it was entirely different they did need it as they often went on long quests in the wilderness and it was counterproductive to have to stop in every town to resupply.

He picked up his staff and began to head outside to meet up with them. The staff was meant to help him perform a single spell, one he and his master has developed and were still developing. It was similar to how bats saw, by screeching to 'see' what was in front of them. It was a small weak spell that sent out a wave of magic to tell him what was ahead of him. Of course the spell was crude and rudimentary he couldn't see more than five feet and the information came back like a child's drawing. it only really told him if there was a hill, a wall or a body of water in front of him. it couldn't even tell the difference between a hill and stairs or tell was on the ground so he was constantly tripping over everything. But that was easily explained as him being clumsy.

The Jarl turned to his court wizard as he left. "Are you sure the tablet is there?"

The court sorcerer actually glared at his lord. "Do you think I would have sent him there if I wasn't absolutely sure?" Balgruuf knew that was true by the gods it was the only reason he actually considered sending someone to the Barrow.

* * *

Morzan looked as the boy once more tripped as they went up the hill on the way to Riverrun. "Lad can't you go five minutes without tripping, or are you blind?" he asked annoyed, he was still jumpy from the dragon attack, but who wouldn't be? It was a DRAGON! Something out of the tales of old.

"Yes I am." it took a second for that to register in their minds and when it did boy did he feel like an ass.

"Oh! by the gods I'm ass." the orc sighed just his luck to make fun of a blind person.

But his companion was more focused on something else. "Wait they not only sent a child with us but a blind one!" Haltan said in disbelieve either things were a lot more desperate than he thought or they didn't take the threat of DRAGONS! Seriously.

"I can take care of myself and besides I can see just not like you can."

"What do you mean?" Morzan asked.

"I can see magic for example that plant right by your foot is magical I can tell you are an orc by the fact that your magic looks like it is the color of steel." he said indicating to the plant on the ground than the orc. "That is why I am going with you I can tell if the tablet is the real thing or not." he than began to walk onward. "Are two coming?" He asked as he walked off.

"Yes, but I think you should know that is the way to Riften, Riverrun is this way." Haltan said walking in a different direction.

Haldar blushed. "Hey I am blind don't judge me!"

"Weren't you the one just saying that we shouldn't care that you are blind?" Morzan asked confused.

"That was when it was working against me. now that it helps yes I am blind and it does matter." Haltan laughed at the childish answer.

* * *

Later as they set up camp for the night Haltan decided to ask about the boy's skills. "So Haldar what exactly can you do? I mean I heard from a friend that there are dozens of different kinds of mages."

"Well there are but all of them fall under one or more of the six schools of magic seven if you count alchemy. They are Destruction, Conjuration, Restoration, Illusions, Alteration and Enchanting. I am pretty good at all the schools except for Illusion for obvious reasons." he indicated to his eyes and the other two had to wonder what happened to him and why he was so easily able to crack jokes about being blind, even ignoring the occasional slip up the two had made.

"My specialties are conjuration, restoration, alchemy and destruction. Though I am best at conjuration and not half bad at enchanting. What about you two?"

"Well I practice the classic sword and shield approach to combat and am not half bad at archery I do know some minor potion making not much enough to know what not to eat and maybe make a healing potion or two, nothing too big. Morzan is a smith claiming that the best weapons are the one you forge with your own two hands."

"And it's true that's why I always win Falt." the orc added with a smirk.

"Really because I remember a certain orc landing on his ass in our last spar." Haltan teased with a smirk.

"Clearly I must have hit you too hard on the head because I won that spar."

"I didn't know the winner was decided by who landed on their ass the hardest."

The three of them burst into laughter. Haldar slowly gained control of himself. "I'm sorry but." he let out a few more chuckles. "I thought his name was Haltan not Falt?"

"It is but this Horker here insisted on call me it."

"I call you that because it's true."

"What does it mean?" Haldar asked.

"I call him Falt because whenever we get into trouble it's always his fault." Haldar laughed and Haltan immediately objected.

"It is not!"

"We got into this mess because of you, sir 'let's cut through darkwater crossing what's the worst that could happen!'"

"Wait you said what's the worst that could happen?"

"I know I know rookie mistake."

"Yeah if I had a choice we crossed in from the Hammerfell border but no we had to stop by his village!"

"It's been a few years! And that reminds me we never did stop by my family's house."

"We can go to Ivarstead after all this horker shit is over!" so he was a nord that still didn't explain why his magic was gold.

It took them a week to reach riverrun they decided to stay in the inn in town before they headed up to Bleak Falls Barrow. Haldar was surprisingly quiet at first they thought he was just aloof as many wizards were in skyrim given how their craft was looked down on here but they soon realized he was just shy.

When the reach the Barrow it was just their luck that there were bandits outside of it. "Damn they are on guard it seems they saw us coming. Got any tricks for this Haldar?" the boy seemed to have a trick for everything on the way here for hunting animals to fending off bears most of those solutions involved the typical nord thinking of kill it with fire and hit it till it dies.

"Yeah one." purple magic appear in his hand and a few feet away from the a spectral wolf appeared. "In this snowy weather shouldn't be able to tell the difference between my familiar and a normal wolf right?" he asked the two of them reading the weather unsurprisingly not one of his strong suits.

"Yeah it looks real enough I can barely tell I know it's fake."

"Good." waving his hand the wolf howled and began to make it's way quickly up the steps. The guards were caught of guard by the wolf allowing it to kill one of their archers before it was killed by another. When the body vanished back to Oblivion the realized they were under attack.

Haltan swore. "Damn plan B."

"What? We have a plan B?" Haldar asked why didn't they tell him this.

"Yeah attack!" the orc and nord charged out from behind cover and Haldar rolled his eyes he didn't know what he expected. The horrible weather favor the close range fighting styles of the two adventurers rather than the bows the wind knocking most of the arrows off course. Haldar sighed and conjured another portal to Oblivion this time summoning a fire atronach which immediately began attacking. Throwing powerful fireballs that sent the bandits flying far enough that if the blast didn't kill them the fall probably would.

Morzan slammed his giant war axe into the side of one bandits killing him but turning around he saw another about to attack him when a bolt of lightning slammed into the criminal sending him flying backwards against a wall with enough force that a sickening crack was as he hit it.

"Watch your back." Haldar warned him. "I can see now why Haltan always wins your spars." he smirked as he walked towards the entrance now that the last of the bandits had been dealt with, at least the ones outside.

"He doesn't win!" Morzan objected before he followed.

"There are three bandits up ahead." Haldar warned as they approached. "I have a plan." he pointed ahead and his flaming atronach moved ahead. Haltan stood up to peak over the edge of the pillar they were hiding behind, he saw the bandits pull their weapons on the atronach and hit her repeatedly. After a moment it fell to the ground. "Get down idiot!" Haldar said pulling him back down right as his atronach exploded taking out the bandits.

"Your plan was to send in your atronach like a walking bomb?"

"Like yours was any better?"

"Well he's got us there." Morzan admitted, their plans were general attack and run either one of the two.

"There is a fourth person ahead." Haldar told them, aware of the fourth person they snuck up to take him out but it was proven to be unnecessary when he was killed by the trap he triggered. "I can't help with the puzzles." he told them as they entered the room.

"Don't worry about it, I met an adventurer who told me about this. Apparently these places weren't meant to keep the living out but rather the dead in so the puzzles are real easy." twisting the pillars to match the carvings he opened the door without a problem.

Haltan picked up a few of the coins on the stone table on the other side. "Man this Idiots must be some pretty crappy bandits to leave all this stuff lying around." he said as they grabbed some jewels and coin of the table.

"Hey lad know what this is?" Morzan asked tossing the purple stone to the sorcerer forgetting his handicap for a moment.

The stone bounced off his chest and the boy sighed before bending down to pick it up. "You know I'd rather be blind than have a brain like yours honestly I'm surprised you remember that you carry an axe."

"As long as I remember which end goes where I think I'll be fine." Morzan chuckled.

"And yes this is useful it's a soul gem it can be used to enchant objects."

They began to walk down the stairs and the boy had to hold on to the arm of Haltan to make sure he didn't go tumbling down off the edge. "Skeever." he said just before several of them jumped out to attack. Haldar held out his arm to cast ward causing one of the skeever to bounce off and fall to it's death. Morzan dealt with the other two by chopping one in half and slamming the other against the wall.

"Thanks for protecting me lad." Morzan said sarcastically.

"You know I think he just likes me more." Haltan said with a smile as he put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "He knows I'm the more useful person to have in a fight."

"More like you will make a better meat shield. But you know whatever helps you sleep at night."

Morzan laughed as they continued on. "In that case carry on."

* * *

"Something ahead I don't know what it is." He whispered as they edged along they hadn't run into any trouble yet so were likely to run into it soon.

"we do." Haltan said looking around at the surrounding area.

"Aye frostbite spiders." Morzan agreed with a small shiver, not the most dangerous creatures around but definitely the creepiest.

"Spiders!" Haldar squeaked out.

"What are you scared?" Haltan asked with a smile it was funny to see the kid acting his age.

"Yes those things are creepy I remember seeing them when I was a kid." seeing? So that meant he wasn't born blind. "Let's just go." He said as they entered the crypt.

The clicking of the spiders sent shivers down their spines and Haldar lashed out by sending a wave of fire upwards burning the webs of the spiders and sending them crashing down. He quickly conjured a flame atronach which tore through the spiders with ease. He 'saw' one sneaking up behind him and lashed out with a wave of lightning. Nothing happened for a moment and then he saw Morzan get close and the spider's light vanish. "Lad can you see solid objects?" Morzan asked the young man had attacked the spider but he didn't notice their was a rock between them and hit the rock instead.

"Well kinda- I mean if it's close enough." the boy sighed. "No not really if it is more than a three feet away it extremely blurry like trying to see in a blizzard and if it's more than five feet I can't see anything." he confessed.

"Hey lad remember you are not here to fight that's our job." he said putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "your job is to find that tablet so you let us nearly die while you just laugh. okay Lad?" he asked.

"Aww that is so sweet!" came a voice from inside one of the webs. They turned and Haldar saw a man suspended in air while Morzan saw that he was encased in the webs. "But could you get me out of here before the mother returns!"

"Why should we?" Morzan asked picking up his axe. "We know you are the leader of the bandits."

The man growled before he took a deep breath and answered these people were his only hope for survival. "I am blocking the path to go further into the cave, I have the key for one of the locks and it is one of those claw keys and third I have a book on me that is worth a fortune and if you help me I'll pay you handsomely." he told them trying to appeal to their sense of greed, he doubted they would kill him no if they had a child with them most likely they were here for a reason. "Hell you can take me to prison just don't let that thing EAT ME!" he begged.

"Fine alright. But you try and run and I will gut you where you stand understood?" Morzan growled as he hefted his axe to set him free in a single swing he had cut off about half of the webs holding them but he gasped in pain.

"Watch it!" he growled.

"Sure I take it nice and slow maybe invite that spider for tea too." he snorted before swinging his axe again and cutting the bandit free.

"Oh thank the Tribunes!" the dark elf sighed on being free. "That was close thank yo- it's back! Run!" the man cried running off not caring whether or not they were following him. They had served their purpose anyway.

A giant spider easily as big as all of the other spiders combined came down from the ceiling facing them with a hiss it spat poison at them hitting the both of them. Haldar's Atronach attacked the spider by throwing fire balls at it infuriating it, it hissed at the atronach before trying to stab it with it's leg only to pull back with a hiss when it was burned instead.

Haltan swung his sword cutting off one of the legs and causing it to stumble he followed up his swing by stabbing the Frostbite Spider in the abdomen or whatever that thing was Morzan followed up his partner's swing by swinging his axe right into the head of the creature.

Morzan looked at the twitching corpse of the arachnid, "you know if he spent hours waiting for that thing to eat him, I don't really blame him for running." he began to walk off when he stumbled to his surprise Haldar caught him.

"Not so fun being on the other end is it?" he asked with a grin before holding out a vial. "Here drink this it should purge the poison." Morzan grabbed the potion and in a swift move drank the entire thing in one go. He grimaced at the taste that was worse than how they normally tasted and considering one them tasting like hundred year old bread was considered tasting good.

"That was terrible boy why does it taste like that time I ate a stables shit hay." Haldar frowned at the word boy but otherwise didn't react.

"Because when I first started making potions I didn't know what recipes were and I couldn't read them or tell which ingredient was what, so I have to go off how the magic of the potion looked and try and get it to look like that. So I don't use conventual ingredients but rather whatever I have on hand. Besides mine are better than the one you get at apothecaries, I am an expert at potion crafting I having been doing so for years." he explained before he pointed to the spiders holding out several empty vials. "By the way would you mind grabbing some venom from the spiders we're running low." the orc and nord rolled their eyes but obliged considering he was their potion maker they decided it was probably for the best that he didn't run low on anything.

"What do you mean an expert? the people at the apothecaries are masters." Haltan asked as he filled one of the vials.

"No they are masters at potion making not crafting, making while difficult is following a set recipe while crafting is experimenting and finding out what works for yourself. Both are difficult but Crafting is a lot harder."

"Here you go." Haltan said handing him about a dozen or so vials. "But what about that other guy didn't he run off with the key."

"Hmm" Haldar looked confused for a second before he realized who they were talking about. "Oh the guy from the web he's dead set off one of the traps or something."

"How can you?"

"I can't see his magic it just went out which means he is dead."

With that said they made their way down the Barrow further and further until they reached the crypts. "Shit draugr!" Morzan cursed as soon as they entered the crypt area several of the bodies rose from their resting place and began to move on them.

With a strong swing he took of the head of one before another cut through he leather armor and cut him across the back. With a growl he slammed the hilt of his weapon into the Draugr before he buried his axe in it's back.

Haltan took out the nearest draugr as soon as they attacked it was an archer and was easily killed before he brought up his shield to block the glowing blade of another one this one was dressed different and he felt why as cold slowly spread across his arm and his shield gain ice patterns. "Fuck their weapons are enchanted!" he called as he bashed his shield into the draugr's head the shield shattering on contact. He hissed in pain as icy fragments of his shield cut into his arm. He finished the draugr by stabbing it in the head with his sword.

"I noticed!" Morzan growled as his own weapon snapped from the cold of blade with a snarl he buried the top half of his weapon in the the draugr getting slashed on the arm for his efforts. He picked up the weapon of the draugr he had just killed it may not have been as good as his axe but it was better than nothing. He then swung his axe into the nearest draugr and began to fight again, enjoying the feeling of his blood pumping in the thrill of combat.

The roar of fire let them know that some draugr got past them, they turned to see two of them advancing on Haldar. His flames quickly sputtered out and they saw the boy looked exhausted. He wasn't like them he wasn't used to situations where you would fight for hours on end on and off. He slammed his staff into one of the draugr and it pushed them back but the other swiped it out of his hands. The boy fell back onto his butt and fumbled around blindly till his hands landed on the bow and quiver of the draugr Haltan had defeated earlier. The boy grabbed both and moved backwards as fast as he could getting about five feet before he turned around and with clearly practiced ease drew the bow back and fired an arrow directly into the chest of one of the draugr causing it to crumble to the floor. He drew another arrow and shot into the head of the second draugr once again taking it down in a single move. He then turned to the two of them and fired three arrows into the draugr killing one and injuring another.

The two quickly finished off the remaining draugr with help from Haldar and his new bow. When the finished they turned to him and even though he was blind he could feel their gazes burning into him.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL FARENGAR!" he begged quickly.

"Tell him what that you can use a bow better than some people Archers I know." Morzan asked not understanding to an orc if you were blind and could still wield a weapon like he had that would be celebrated and your skills praised.

"Look it's late we should set up camp and rest for the night before we talk about anything." Haltan said and the trio went about both gather wood while collecting the weapons and moving the bodies of the draugr. Haldar picked up his staff and fiddled with it in clear sign to anyone that knew him of his nervousness.

"Okay now why don't you want Farengar to know you can use a bow Lad?" Haltan asked and Haldar sighed.

"Look when I was growing up everyone treated me like I was made of glass that would shatter at the slightest touch and while it may have been true at first I can defend myself now. But no sees that they just see the little boy stumbling and tripping over everything who was scared of every little noise." he pointed to the two of them. "You two see me and you don't see that little boy but a wizard you naturally assume that magic can compensate for my blindness because there are a thousand tales of sorcerers regrowing limbs or conjuring creatures from the depth of Oblivion." he sighed. "Don't get me wrong I love whiterun and Farengar especially, he took me in and raised me but he is so over protective, you know I wasn't allowed outside the keep until two years ago and the lower town three months, Farengar is extremely over protective this is my first time out of the city and most likely the last for a long time."

The went quiet for a moment before Morgan slapped him on the back. "Well then we better make it count huh runt?" He said with a smirk before he shoved a quiver into the boy's chest. "If your magic fails you then you should have something to fall back on." The two adventures then crawled into their sleeping rolls and went to sleep half at offered to take first watch and pointed out with his ability to see magic nothing was sneaking up on them.

* * *

The entire time he was on watch he kept glancing at the bag that held the stuff of the bandit from earlier they found on him a golden claw covered in magic and a large black book with a type of magic on it that he had never seen before he curiousity kept gnawing at the back of his mind. For one reason and one reason only it was black not he couldn't see it but that it was visible to him and it was black a paradox an impossibility, he swore that there flashes of green every now and then but as quickly as he saw them they were gone.

Without even realizing it he had grabbed the book, if Haldar was older and more experienced he would have realized there was a spell on the book and that opening could kill him. But he was a young naive child despite his knowledge of magic he still knew very little about many of the dangers of the world. So foolishly he opened the book.

For a moment nothing happened there were a bunch of lines that his ring couldn't make heads or tails of before the magic of the book surged. He let out a cry of panic as he tried to drop the book but it wouldn't let go.

The two sleeping adventurers shot up at the sound of his cry and drew their weapon clearly expecting an attack, but were surprised when the black book that the dark elf was carrying had wrapped Haldar in inky black tentacles.

"Shit!" Haltan cursed and drew his blade to cut him free.

"Don't!" Morzan warned as he was about to cut the tentacles. "That is a Black Book they are portals to the realm of Hermaeus Mora."

"A daedric lord?"

"Yeah prince of knowledge especially the forbidden kind. Supposedly if you can find your way out of his realm he will give a great gift and knowledge lost to time."

* * *

Haldar looked around at the place he was in he couldn't believe he had found a Black Book what were the odds there were only about fifty of them in the world maximum and most of those were owned by the various elven houses.

He looked around in amazement everything from the ground to the walls were full of magic. The entire area was visible to him it was beautiful and he turned around and fired a spell into whatever had come up behind him the beast stumbled back before it split into two more just like it. But Haldar could see that much like a conjuration spell they depended on the one who summoned them to continue existing. He blasted the center creature with flames and winced as he was hit with some kind of wind spell he fell to the ground and growled before lashing out with Gust the wide spread attack pushed them all back he threw out a lightning bolt and slammed the middle one with enough force to banish it with the original gone the other two vanished as well.

Haldar stumbled up either a hill or a staircase he couldn't tell which and really didn't care but once he reached the top he fumbled around for a second in his bag grabbing one of his healing potions he popped it and drank it all and sighed in relief when he felt his injuries heal a small amount. He looked around at the table in the small niche at the top of the staircase and grabbed one of the books there if this really was the realm of Hermaeus Mora than the only way out was the same why in through a book.

The first book he opened turned out to be a the spell rapids a rare water spell he held his head in surprise as the knowledge of the book flooded into his mind. Reading those books always gave him a headache, the books worked by pouring the knowledge into the mind of whoever was reading it at the time. The main problem with that was sure you got the knowledge but none of the practical experience. It basically cut out learning the how to preform the spell and jumping straight to hours of practice.

The second book turned out to be a spell he already knew and the third a history of the empire.

" **Having trouble?"** Haldar froze at the slow drawl that came from behind him, turning around he saw the magic of being who existed throughout the entire realm.  
"Hermaeus Mora." he mutter in shock.

Hermaeus Mora found something strange in his realm not bad in fact it was quite enlightening so far but strange nonetheless. It started when the boy Haldar of whiterun appeared, he knew of him of course. In fact the spell that allowed the boy to see was quite ingenious. Something that always bothered him about the boy though was that he didn't know his past, for someone who prided himself on his knowledge of everything, that infuriated him. But he didn't know where the boy came from and the only one who did was Mara and he doubted the high and mighty Aedra would tell him. The boy had such interesting information in his mind common knowledge in his home land that was unheard of here but he could only ever skim the surface thoughts before Mara sensed him and pushed him out. So rather than risk the boy dying here and being driven insane in Nirn possible losing the information forever, he decided to approach him for the information he want.

"No Lord Mora." the boy said his voice shaking slightly in fear, he could see Hermaeus's true power or at least more of it than the average person and what he saw terrified him.

" **Are you sure I can offer you a way out if you wish?"**

Before he could stop himself he retorted with. "At what cost my sanity?" his eyes widened in fear as soon as he said that daedric lords could be famously short tempered.

" **I have no wish to destroy such a bright young mind, my young follower especially one who truly understands the value of even trivial knowledge."** the daedra drawled confusing Haldar.

"I do not follow any of the daedra Lord Mora." he said remembering to be respectful.

" **Ah but you seek knowledge and all who do so are my followers."** the daedra said a tint of amusement entering his drawl.

"Than what do you wish for me to do in exchange for you sending me back my lord?"

" **Knowledge I do not have."** the Daedra said surprising him, he didn't think there was anything the daedric prince of knowledge didn't know.

"What could I possible know of Tamriel that you do not?"

" **No not of Tamriel but rather of the land where you come from, the land of your native tongue."** Haldar felt his blood run cold no one knew he couldn't speak the common tongue upon landing in Skyrim no one they just assumed he was shy and scared, not that he didn't know the language.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked cautiously and the daedra's answer did not surprise him.

" **Everything."** the boy swallowed nervously and began to explain everything he remembered from his world from cars to TV's from the Moon landing to the nuclear bomb, he had to stop many time to clarify something for the daedric lord and he felt weird teaching the history of his world he was only seven when he left so his knowledge wasn't the most comprehensive but he did have a general overview of world history and basic technology.

" **Why did you make no mentions of magic? In all the tales you told me you said many things that could make even mages balk in disbelieve but you have not yet mentioned magic."** the daedra asked for many reasons the chief being was he wanted to know everything possible about the world and the second being he knew it was impossible for life to exist without magic.

"I never saw any instances of magic."

" **Are you sure?"** the daedra growled slightly losing its patience it had spent the last three hours learning new knowledge and to suddenly be cut off because of how young the boy was annoyed him.

"Well strange things did happen around me growing up, I turned a teacher's hair blue shrunk a shirt so small it wouldn't fit on a doll and jumped onto a roof." he stopped but the daedra pressed him for more.

" **There is something else isn't there?"** the daedric prince asked.

"I remember my mother begging for my life and then a man holding up a stick some kind of focus I assume there was a flash of green light and she just fell to the ground no injuries she was just dead."

" **Yes exactly what else?"** Hermaeus Mora asked eagerly, oh he had not found such a wealth of unknown information in centuries.

"That's it that is all I remember."

" **Nothing else?"** the daedra growled oh to have such information within reach only for it to be yanked away.

"Well there was one thing, I remember the murderer saying," He closed his eyes and focused the words had always given him the chills there was something strange about them. " _With your death my immortality is assured."_

" **Repeat that boy."** Hermaeus commanded it was impossible.

" _With your death my immortality is assured."_ Hermaeus couldn't not help but chuckle oh he had to thank Mara for the gift of this boy an entire language he didn't know.

" **Boy I am willing to offer you a deal."** the daedric prince said making the young mage tense this either meant he was going to change their current deal or the daedric prince wanted something from him and he didn't know which was worse.

"What is it lord Hermaeus?"

" **In exchange for the language you just spoke I will give the ability to use the Voice."** Hermaeus Mora offered with an internal smirk a young child would naively give up how to speak a language he didn't need for a chance to be like one of his heroes. Not that he would lose the ability to speak it, he would copy the language from his mind.

"No thank you."

The single eye of Hermaeus Mora narrowed not that Haldar saw it. " **And why not the Voice is a powerful tool able to destroy entire armies if one is powerful enough."**

"I am already blind I don't need to be mute as well, my lord I know full well what happens to masters of the Voice their voices become too powerful for all but but the strongest to endure." so the boy was smarter than he looked or at least knew all gifts come with a price.

" **And if I gave you the ability to use the thu'um without losing your voice?"** he offered the boy seemed to consider it.

"Just the language that the man who murdered said before he killed me?" he asked for clarification no doubt thinking he was being smart by being so specific.

" **Yes, just that language."**

"Deal." Hermaeus Mora almost laughed as his tentacles lashed out and pierced the boy's body of course he wouldn't die that would draw the wrath of Mara and a small child was not worth the effort just because he was annoying. He tore all knowledge of the language from the boy's mind and all knowledge about the language, he found it was called parseltongue the language of the serpents. Then he put the language of the dragons into the boy's mind, of course he may have forgotten to tell the boy that the thu'um couldn't just be given to someone. You had to study it and meditate on it. So the boy may learn the language faster than any mortal would but it would still take him years to master it.

Before he banished the boy back to his realm he decided to give him a bit of advice about the future. " **Young mage if you are wise you will let the dovahkiin slay the dragon."** let the boy go crazy trying to understand what he meant.

* * *

Haldar shot awake with a gasp he looked around and felt relief when he saw the now familiar gold soul of Haltan. "How long was I in the book?" he asked as got up oh his head hurt something fierce like a giant and a dragon got into a bar fight and now he was the loser.

"Two hours." Morzan told him handing him a waterskin which he gratefully took.

"I was out for two hours?" he asked moving closer to the fire the cold of crypt getting to him.

"No you were out for eight, you were in the book for only two of those hours." that made sense having a daedric prince tear a whole language from you mind than put another one in would not be gentle.

"Well than let's get moving." he said getting and grabbing his staff feeling a small amount of relief at being able to at least be semi aware of his surroundings he realized now that farengar was right about how dangerous the world was. But despite that he loved it out here. Here he was just another adventure going through a tomb looking for glory, no expectations no pity for being blind. It was so liberating!

"Are you sure lad? Meeting a daedric prince can't have been easy." Haltan asked worried for the young boy it couldn't have been easy to meet a daedric prince. You were considered lucky if you came back from meeting one merely insane.

"I am fine." He insisted he then began to walk off. "Now are you two coming or am I going to have do this all by myself?" Haltan and morzan exchanged looks but sighed and followed, they doubted the boy was fine.

But he was besides his annoyance at the fact that Hermaeus Mora had renegaded on their deal. Oh he had the knowledge but it was constantly beyond reach several times he had tried to call up the dragon tongue only to fall short something was blocking him and he didn't know what.

On the positive side he was actually able to use his new bow so long as there was no pillar in his way he was easily able to take out any and all draugr it was also a major relief on his magika constantly casting his blind sight spell was tiring enough without also having to fight with magic as well. His reserves of magicka were actually very high as practice nearly twice the size of his master's but he was constantly casting his blind sight spell which drained half his reserves a day at least, it was also why he had his staff he found it impossible to split his attention to cast both that spell and engage combat, he may have been good but only a master of magic could cast two different spells at the same time, especially when they were not even of the same school of magic.

* * *

"Stop!" he called as they reached the final chamber. "The tablet is in the chamber but it is in tomb with the draugr and this one is more powerful than the rest." the two nodded.

"So what you get a good vantage point and take shots at the draugr while the two of us get up close and personal?" Morzan suggested.

"That might not be necessary, all the draugr have spells on their tombs if you go near it will release them, it's how they have survived for hundreds of years without running out of power."

"So can you stop it?"

"I'd have better luck killing Akatosh." he told them with a shake of his head. "But the trigger on this one is different meaning that if we are lucky we can get the stone and get the hell out before that thing wakes up." the three of them inched towards the coffin and the giant wall behind it, but both Haltan and Haldar stopped in front of the wall they were entranced by it. To Haltan it felt almost familiar like he should know the words written on the wall, his eyes were drawn to a single word on it. He could feel his blood pounding, his desire to be the best, the greatest and the strongest coming to the surface, that word was power. He would have stayed there for a long time possibly forever if Morzan hadn't snapped him out of it.

"Hey Falt you alright?" Morzan asked in concern did they get caught in some kind of weird magic trap.

"Hmm?" Haltan's eyes were drawn away from the wall and immediately awareness came back to him and he remembered what they were doing.

"You two were looking at the wall like it was the Malacath himself." Morzan told them.

"It's magical," Haldar said not looking away from the wall and unknown to either of them he kept gazing at Haltan's magic with curiosity it had changed only slightly but it had changed nonetheless, it was like before it was a sleeping bear if you didn't know what to look for you would have missed it, now it was like that bear was waking up, you didn't know what kind it was and if it was dangerous. "Not a trap but rather the words themselves contain power, it is written in the tongue of the dragons, a powerful language where a single word can topple castles. It is not strange for people to be lost in their depths and spend hours gazing at a single word trying to gain some form of understanding."  
"Like the Greybeards?" Haltan asked that sounded a lot like them.

"Exactly like them, that is how they learn the voice."

This is all very interesting but can we go before the draugr-" the top of the coffin burst off in a puff of air. "Malacath take you all to oblivion." he muttered turning around and pulling his new war axe off his back, or rather one he had picked off a dead draugr after his had broken.

Haldar turned around and drew his bow from his back and took aim, draugr were easy for him to see given that magic covered their entire bodies to allow them to move but the more powerful they were the easier they were to see and this one shined brighter than Farengar for once could see the draugr in it's entirety how many fingers it had the shape of it's body he could see all of it that along with the fact that it's weapon was enchanted made it very easy to shoot the draugr's weapon out of it's hand. The other two capitalized on this and hacked away at the undead creature before it could fight back easily killing it.

Morzan walked up to coffin and pulled a tablet out of it. "I swear if this isn't the tablet I'm breaking some legs." he promised he did not go through miles of caves and crypts only to come out with nothing.

"Don't worry it is the real deal." Haldar confirmed. "Now let's go we have a long walk ahead and we need to get to whiterun soon to get this tablet deciphered." he said as he walked towards the exit or at least what he hoped was the exit. As he left he focused on the word wall they were leaving behind and for a brief moment before he left the word seemed to flair understanding came to him. ' _Fus'_ something whispered to him. ' _Force.'_ but just as quickly as it came it was gone along with the meaning of the word.

* * *

 **Holy mother of shits 11,000 words that is like four or five chapters in one! So basics Haldar is blind he will never be a close range fighter. The reason he is blind is for character development. So yes Haltan is the dragonborn and I gave him a friend because this way the armor upgrades he gets as the story progresses makes more sense. And the thu'um and harry making a deal yes he will learn it very fast but he won't suddenly be using words of power every five seconds it will still take time for him to learn a single word so he may learn faster than the greybeards but he still takes a while to learn the language. Second he is a kid he thought he had made a fool proof deal but obviously he didn't the problems with it will show up later as the story goes on. Also when I saw character development I don't mean the blindness is the character development but rather it leads to it.**

 **And my reasoning for casting two different spells taking a master, think about it you have trouble making your hands do two different things imagine trying to do that with your magic, a wild force always on the verge of going crazy.**


	2. Dragonborn

**NoOneInParticular17: I am sorry to hear that but honestly sucks I made him blind for a reason and I will stand by it, beside like four thousand of the words in the last chapter describe or mention he is blind the story would get really choppy and confusing if I deleted all of that :D**

 **Also the chapter lengths they normally are an entire quest, so some could be twenty thousand words and others could be two.**

* * *

"You have done well." Jarl Balgruuf congratulated the trio. "Farengar has already begun to decipher the stone, though how much use it will be is unknown." He then sighed. "Haldar I'm afraid word about you has finally reach the thalmor." Haldar paled, there was another reason he had been kept in the city. The ability to see magic was unheard of and not a single person doubted that they wouldn't painfully tear him apart in order to gain it for themselves.

"My Jarl!" Irileth cried running into the room two guards at her back. "There is a dragon attacking the western watch tower."

"What!" Jarl Balgruuf exclaimed standing up. "How long ago was it spotted?"

"Twenty minutes ago by these two guards." she said indicating to the guards behind her, who stepped forward.

"My Jarl it was circling the tower last we saw it's scales hid it until it got too close honestly I'm surprised we managed to escape." Morzan noticed something strange about what he said, the dragon they saw at Helgen had pitch black scales it wasn't sneaking up on anyone.

"What color was the dragon?"

"What? why does that matter?" the guard asked it was a dragon, he doubted it cared about how pretty it look.

"Just answer the question." the Jarl ordered.

"Brown, it was brown." the two survivors of Helgen paled.

"What is it? what's wrong?" Irileth asked seeing their faces.

"The dragon at Helgen had pitch black scales." Haltan said making their eyes widen in realization.

"There is more than one dragon. Possible dozens." Balgruuf noted and a shiver went down everyone spine at the thought of a dozen of those creatures. "Irileth!" he shouted snapping everyone out of their despair. "Get as many as the guard as can try and get some of the companions as well, they keep complaining about dying of boredom let's see how they like a dragon."

"My Jarl I am ready to go!" Farengar said eagerly walking out of his chambers. "The chance to study this can not be passed up."

"No we need you to look up ways to defend the city if Irileth and the guard fail." the Jarl said shaking his head.

"But my lord how can I make defenses against something I have never seen." he argued making a good point.

"I'll go." Haldar offered, making Farengar immediately reject it.

"No! No! No!" he said shaking his head. "You are only a child-"  
"Who went through Bleak Falls Barrow, plus with my abilities there is no one better to assess the dangers of dragons than me." the boy made a good argument.

"But you are inexperienced."

"I have enough practice with magic and I gained plenty of experience in Bleak Falls Barrow, besides it's a dragon do you know of any procedures for fighting one?" the wizard frowned once again several good points. "Besides we need to know how resistant it is to magic."

"I can not allow it." he said. "It is too risky."

"I'm sorry master but I wasn't asking for permission." the citizens of whiterun gaped, the two outsiders might not have understood but when it came Farengar if he told Haldar to do something he did it. Not out of fear but respect and love.

Farengar saw the look of determination on his apprentice's face and realized whether he gave permission or not the boy would be at the battlefield with the dragon. This wasn't useful arrogance it was strict determination. It wasn't that he believed he could beat the dragon on his own but rather he could help the most out of all of them. "Alright but If you are going you are going prepared." they walked into his chamber and began to pull out supplies.

As he did that the Jarl turned to Irileth. "Irileth I want you to go to the armory grab as many enchanted weapons and armor as you can we need to take that dragon down." he than turned to Morzan and Haltan. "I am sorry to ask this but you two have the most experience with dragons will you help?" he wasn't going to waste time with pomp and formalities not when his hold was in danger.

"Of course besides if we do kill that thing I bet it will be a hit with the ladies." Haltan said with a smirk but Morzan could see the nervousness underneath. He felt it too they remembered an entire imperial legion one sent there to make sure Ulfric Stormcloak didn't escape and they were taken down with ease. In fact he would swear he heard the dragon laugh in amusement as the tried in effectually to kill him.

The Jarl chuckled, but he too recognized the false bravado that soldiers often used to hide their fear.

When the gathered at the gates they saw Farengar and Haldar handing out rings. "These won't stop the fire or ice from killing you but they should slow it down, do not think they make you invincible though, we do not know how hot dragon fire burns or how cold it's ice can be." Farengar warned as the various guards and companions slipped on the rings.

Haltan noticed that Haldar wore several rings instead of the one he wore before. "What is going on with all the rings?" he asked they all shined differently so he knew they weren't to protect against fire, though he could be wrong he wasn't an expert in enchanting.

"They are meant to increase my magic and regeneration." he told him fiddling with his hands. Haltan recognized it, it was typical after you decided to do something you were so sure of at the time only to get nervous when the time came.

"I won't lie to you." the Jarl said as the warriors prepared to leave. "Some of you might not come back, in fact there is a chance none of you will. But this dragon threatens our home and our families if we do not stop it now it will burn our hold to the ground! So go knowing that even if you fall here you will have earned a place in sovngarde!" the warriors cheered before they began to march off ready to slay a dragon like the heroes of old.

* * *

As soon as they got within a hundred meters Haldar saw it and realization of the cryptic words of the daedric prince came to him. " _ **Let the dovahkiin slay the dragon."**_ suddenly he understood why despite being a nord Haltan's soul was golden, he was dragonborn and it showed in the battle that came.

For every blow the average warrior managed to strike the dragon with, he hit ten. He had a look of elation on his face as he fought the dragon fighting like a man possessed.

Both he and Haldar did the most damage to the beast, Haltan with his reckless disregard for his own protection and Haldar with his magic doing more damage than anything else. Blades slide off it's hide and only the strongest of blows managed to even scratch it, even one of the orcs in their party entering a blood rage barely managed to draw blood and as soon as he did the dragon burnt him to a crisp.

Haldar downed another magicka potion before he threw several lightning bolts at the dragon they seemed to be the only thing that affected it out of all his magic it ignored the ice and seemed to enjoy the fire his water spell did nothing and even his earth and wind just seemed to annoy it.

The lightning did very minor damage but what was that old saying death by a thousand cuts is still death. In the hour since they had engaged the dragon it had slowed it assault and had been forced to land more often and as soon as it did they attacked the wings to stop it from being able to flee, but it seemed pride wasn't just a problem for man and mer but dragon as well despite beginning to lose it refused to leave.

Haldar struck the dragon with a bolt of lightning that did some damage but unluckily for him it seemed the dragon had had enough of him as it turned it's gaze to him. With a roar and the shout of a word of power than vanished from his mind as soon as it entered. It's fire slammed against his shield Haldar had dropped his staff and forced all his magic into keeping up his shield, he didn't even notice that his staff had been reduced to crisps by the dragon's fire.

The dragon's pride turned out to be it's downfall, when it saw Haldar's shield holding up againsts it's fire it refused to back down even as the other warriors attacked it. Haldar let out a cry of pain as his shield cracked fire slipped through burning him half of his robe had caught on fire, it was only the inlaid magic that stopped from setting him on fire. Luckily for him many apprentice mages in the past had set themselves on fire often enough that it became common to just add the charms before hand. His shield broke and the fire rushed him he barely managed to roll out of the way even than his arm was caught in the fire burning it so badly that even with magic it would leave a scar. Once more the magic of his apparel saved his life putting out the fire before it could burn him to a crisp.

Haltan charged forward on the dragon caught up in the rush of the moment his blood singing and spirit soaring, the dragon let out a cry of challenge and he returned it. The dragon reared back to roast him and instead of retreating he charged forward, the dragon let loose it's fire and he blocked with his shield pushing forward even as the metal heated up and began to burn him, he smacked the dragon in the face with his shield turning it's head just enough for him be able to stab the dragon in the eye with his sword killing it.

The last words of the dragon were ones of fear. " **Dovahkiin! Nid!"** as it realized what it's slayer was, the only thing that could permanently kill it the Dragonborn.

The dragon dropped to the ground and the group stared in disbelieve, till one man began to cheer than another and another till everyone was cheering. They had done it they had slayed the dragon! The dragon's body began to glow and everyone stopped cheering and backed up in fear. Was it not dead? Did it somehow survive. Slowly the body of the beast began to burn up leaving only the bones and some scales behind. The energy that formed as the dragon died entered the body of it's killer Haltan.

Haltan felt euphoric as the dragon's energy entered him, he looked up as it did and followed his instincts and spoke a single word. " **Fus!"** the air shook as a burst of power was released kicking up dust even when it was aimed at the sky.

Haldar stared in shock as the spirit of the dragon was absorbed in Haltan, it broke past his pain as the Dovahkiin reveled in the power, releasing a shout of power that shook the air. It was like his spirit feed off the dragon growing stronger. He realized he was wrong with his earlier analogy he wasn't a sleeping bear he was a dragon and now he was awake.

He felt someone go through his bag and vaguely recognized it as one of the guard. The guard pulled out a healing potion and poured it down his throat. Forcing himself to swallow he felt relief spread through out his body as the pain slowly went away. Reaching into his bag he pulled out several more potions drinking two for himself and giving the others to the guard with hoarse instructs to give it to the injured. He pulled out a potion of magicka and drank it before casting heal on himself he looked at his hands and saw that only two of the rings were still there the one that increased his magicka reserves and the one that increased his rate of magicka recovery.

After about twenty minutes of people tending to the wounded Haldar felt well enough to stand. Slowly standing up he felt relieved that he wasn't in as much pain as he could be. He looked around and saw that there were only twenty left of the original one hundred, the dragon had destroyed them. Now that most of the injured were out of danger the Warriors began to talk about what had happened with the dragon and if that would happen to them if they killed one.

"It's because he is the Dragonborn." Haldar said interrupting them, many of the warriors began to listen in, some of them had thought that he was but it had felt like blasphemy despite the white gold concordat many of them still worshiped Talos.

"And how do you know that mage?" one of the newer guards asked scoffing at the word mage, he could tell he was new because most of the guards had learned to respect his magic and this guard had the dismissive tone of the typical nord.

"I saw him absorb the soul of the dragon and devour it's power." Haldar said. "As well as the fact that his magic looks just like the dragons, not the normal purple of a nord but the gold of a dragon." as if to prove his point at that very moment the earth shook in a manner reminiscent of Haltan's shout. As the earth shook a call rang through the air.

" _ **Dovahkiin!"**_ with that said the earth stopped shaking and the power that filled the air vanished.

Haldar turned to the guard with a smirk. "Still think I'm wrong?"


	3. 7 Thousand Steps

"So it was you the Greybeards called." Jarl said as he absorbed the story. "You should head out first thing tomorrow to high hrothgar." he said before smiling. "But tonight we celebrate for the first dragon killed in a thousand years!"

They spent the night dinning with the guards and companions telling stories of the battle. "Wear those scars with pride Lad they are a sign of your strength." Hrongar said patting the boy on the back nearly sending him to the floor. "I wish I had been there to fight the dragon, who would have known that attacking the bandit cave would have been the safer choice." he laughed the scar he was talking about was the one from the dragonfire it scorched his arm leaving a web of burns.

"The dragon was massive and I swear it spoke." one of the guards said while one of the ones who had been left behind to guard the city scoffed.

"Yeah right Tanel no way that dragon spoke."

"No he is right, it even said we would have the honor of dying against a dragon." another one said.

"Mirmulnir." Haltan muttered.

"Hm what was that Dragonborn?" the guards asked.

Haltan shook his head. "His name was Mirmulnir."

"How do you know?" another asked curiously, was it some kind of dragonborn power to know the name of every dragon you killed.

"It's because he absorbed the dragon's soul some knowledge was bound to leak through." Haldar said taking a drink and grimacing when he realized it was alcohol.

"What's the matter boy you a milk drinker?" one of the guards asked with a smirk.

"Trust me you don't want a drunk mage on your hands." he said pushed the drink away.

"What the worse that could happen?" Haltan asked, curiously.

"Do you like not being on fire?"

"Given how he didn't dodge a dragon breathing fire on him I'm going to say… No" Morzan said earning chuckles from around the table, before the merriment began once more.

* * *

The next morning half the guards woke up with a hangover, and Farengar was handing out hangover cures. For once he wasn't even annoyed, they had brought the dragon skeleton back into the city and he was overjoyed at the chance to study it.

But for all the cheeriness around the keep there was still one thing left to address that was quite grim. "The thalmor know about you Haldar we have already caught several assassins and kidnappers trying to sneak in while you were away."

"I have some friends in Winterhold who are willing to take you in and keep you safe." Haldar looked torn. On one hand he was getting a chance to go to the College of Winterhold and study magic on the other he was going to leave his home possibly for years. Farengar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Haldar you can not stay here you will be in danger."

"But what's stopping them from kidnapping me on the road there?" he asked trying to come up with a reason to stay.

"The Dragonborn has agreed to take to Winterhold." Haldar's face fell he knew that no argument he tried to use would work now. Even if he wasn't a fully trained Dragonborn, Haltan was still seen as unstoppable by the nords tales of the dragonborn and the sight of him slaying a dragon making people ignore his weaknesses. Hopefully that would work for the thalmor as well.

* * *

"You ready to go lad?" Haltan asked the boy as he sat in front him on his new horse, as a reward for slaying the dragon as well as to aid on his trip to High Hrothgar the Jarl had given him and Morzan horses from his stable. His new house carol Lydia had her own apparently.

"Yeah." he nodded, annoyed that they were going by horseback because that meant he had to rely on others to get anywhere as he couldn't see on horseback.

"What happened to your hands?" Morzan asked looking at the bandaged hands. Haldar coughed awkwardly.

"I found out why the words of power were carved into stone, turns out paper can not handle them." He had hoped by writing the word in a book he could learn it but as soon as he did it exploded. "I am just glad I did it with the one from the cave imagine if I did it with the one the dragon used."

Later that night he was sitting down staring at where the campfire was, he held a ball of fire in one hand and looked at it in confusion. According to all the books he read to learn a word of power you had to truly understand what the word meant. But that made no sense fire was fire It burned! It was power in it's most primal state, something that destroyed everything it touch yet could bring great change if used right. Like a level was pulled in his mind he suddenly understood. " **Yol!"** he said and a wave fire erupted from his mouth, he never really noticed before but it was beautiful.

He decided to focus on the next word in this shout, according to the books it was _Fire Inferno Sun_ and it was supposed to be easier to learn a the second part of a word power than learn a new one. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be, they made it to Ivarstead before he could even begin to discover the true meaning of the word inferno.

* * *

It was night when the reached the small town. "Come on we can spend the night at my family's house before we head up the mountain." Haltan said, as they headed to one of the small houses. It was a bit late but hopefully his parents were still awake. He knocked on the door.

The door was opened by an middle aged woman who didn't quite seem fully awake yet. "Fens you better not have lost another one your sheep." she grumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I am far better looking than that old Shepard." Haltan said and the woman blinked and looked at him in a better light.

"Haltan!" she cried pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried when you didn't show when you said would and than with the news of the dragon I thought something had happened."

Haltan shifted awkwardly. "Tessa! Who is it? if another one of Fens sheep got out I am kicking that old shepherds arse!"

"It's Haltan! Tommen" she cried cheerfully. The was a bit of movement and suddenly a man was standing at the door. He looked at Haltan in disbelief before he pulled the young man into a strong hug.

"It's good to see you boy." he said pulling back, he looked his son up and down. "You've finally got some muscle on you." he laughed and so did Morzan. The man turned to Morzan and Haldar finally noticing the two of them. "And you two are?" he asked.

"Morzan, I am a friend of your son." he said and the two shook hands.

"No doubt you have had to pull him out of a lot of fights." Tommen chuckled, remembering all the scraps his son got in as a boy.

"If I had a septim every time I did I would be as rich as a Jarl." the two laughed and Tommen turned to Haldar.

"And who is this young man." he remembered he son saying something about getting work in the fighting guild no doubt he was escorting the young man some place.

"Haldar." Haldar said nodding, Tommen held out his hand to shake the boys but he didn't move just as he was about to say something about manners, his son whispered something in his ear and he had the decency to look embarrassed he didn't realize the boy was blind.

"Good to meet you lad." he said nodding before turning to his son. "So what are you doing here? And what delayed you, you were supposed to be here two months ago."

Haltan had the decency to look embarrassed. "I am headed up to High Hrothgar, the greybeards called me."

Tommen couldn't help but scoff. "The greybeards never call anyone not since Tiber Septim himself."

"Well it turns out I have something in common with him." it took a second for Tommen to understand what he son was saying and when he did he laughed.

"Boy I don't understand what you may think you have in common with Tiber Septim but you are no Dragonborn."

"Just show him." Haldar said before an argument between father and son could erupt.

Haltan nodded. " **FUS!"** he said looking at the edge of town, a gust of wind kicked up and sent everything flying. His father gaped.

"By the gods!" he muttered. "My son the Dragonborn." seeing her husband in shock. Tessa pulled them inside.

"Come in come in it must be freezing out there." she said stepping out of the way and letting her son and his companions through. "And who is this young lady?" his mother asked once she had seen Lydia, the young woman rarely spoke whether because she was uncomfortable around them or was just naturally quiet they didn't know.

"I am Lydia your son's house carol." she said introducing herself and giving a short bow, if they were her new liege's parents than she should treat them as she would him.

"Pleasure to meet you." she smiled, before turned to her husband who was still in shock. "Tommen!" she called making him jump. "Come inside before you catch a cold!" she ordered, Her husband shook his head before coming in.

* * *

The next day the four of them were all set to climb the seven thousand steps. They all looked up in amazement there really were seven thousand steps. Well the three who could see did Haldar just shrugged. "Am I supposed to be impressed it's a giant staircase when they have it so it carries you to the top then I will be impressed."

"You are very hard to impress. We are going to see the Throat of the World the highest point on in the world."

"Yeah that's kind of the move of a jackass, who takes a blind person to the top of the world? that's like taking a deaf guy to a musical." Haldar pointed out and they all flushed in embarrassment to him this must just be walking up a really long staircase.

By the time they hit a thousand steps Haldar was about ready to just use one his companions as a horse. He kept slipping and falling over every little thing, there was so much ice!

Morzan chuckled as Haldar slipped again, "here Lad." he picked up Haldar by the back of his robes and put him on his shoulders. "Maybe now you won't fall as much." Haldar grumbled a bit but was grateful nonetheless.

"There is something up ahead." Haldar warned, as they reached the final stretch just passed this little cave like area was High Hrothgar.

Haltan turned to Lydia. "Can you sneak up there and see what it is?" he asked both him and Morzan were terrible at stealth.

She nodded. "Of course my thane." she slowly edged her way to the den's edge. When she peered around she cursed. It was a troll! She began to make her way back when a strong gust of wind blew a rock off the top of the den making a loud enough noise that the troll saw her. It let out a roar and jumped up and down before rushing at her. She ran back as fast as she could, while no coward she knew that it was best to face this with the others. But with all the ice and snow she only made it halfway back before the troll caught up with her. She rolled out of the way and drew her sword. She put up her shield to block a swing from the troll, something she learned was a mistake as she felt her arm break from the force of the blow. Lowering her shield she lashed out with a cut to the neck hoping to kill the beast quickly. It was only after she had already sliced it's neck open she remembered trolls healed very fast.

It brought it's arm up to smack her to the ground but the hit was blocked by Morzan's axe. Haltan followed up Morzan's block by slashing it across the chest before stabbing it in the gut. An arrow flew through the air and pierced the shoulder of the troll, it let out a cry of rage before it swung wildly hitting Morzan in the chest and sending him flying. It was a sign of how fast the troll could heal that the most damage done was by that single arrow, and that was only because the wound couldn't heal while the arrow was still in it.

Haldar fired off another arrow hitting the troll in the chest making it growl and jump about before it ran straight for him. Haldar noticed the magical signature getting bigger which meant it was getting closer and began to fire off as many arrows as he could, hitting the troll with five but barely slowly it down it was right in front of him and he reacted on instinct. " **YOL!"** he shouted letting loose a powerful wave of fire, with sent the troll tumble back where it's head met Morzan's axe killing it.

"Since when can you shout?" Morzan asked, walking up to the boy.

"We can talk about this later but right now let's get inside High Hrothgar, before something else decides to attack us." Haltan said, and Haldar walked up Morzan and began to heal his ribs.

"Thanks Lad." he muttered feeling relieved as the pain vanished. Haldar quickly did the same for Lydia before they entered the monastery of high Hrothgar. When they enter the greybeards were standing there and when the group entered they bowed.

"Welcome Dragonborn."

* * *

 **Done one thing I want to be clear on Haldar used magic against the dragon because he didn't know how useful a bow was going to be, remember he has to constantly cast magic to be able to walk without tripping and falling so the added strain of fighting with magic is dangerous when he does not know how long till he can rest against a dragon the worry was more of 'oh my gods I don't want to burn to death!' also he will never be a close range fighter at best he would be able to lay malfoy out but that isn't very hard.**

 **Last thing the Shouts, Haldar's shouts are no where near as powerful as Haltan's, he managed to stun the troll with the fire shout if Haltan had done it he would have killed it. They also exhaust him more than they would Haltan, Haltan could most likely fire off a dozen and only have a sore throat Haldar with fall unconscious after seven. Powerful? Sure Over power no way! He is going up against dragons he is going to need all the help he can get because unlike in the game these things are super badasses not some half assed overgrown lizards.**


	4. Theft

"I still don't see why we couldn't go with him?" Morzan asked sitting down complaining about the fact that for whatever reason Haltan had to go on his own to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Apparently 'this is a quest for the Dragonborn and he alone.' or so the Greybeards said.

"Because the Greybeards say so." Lydia said with the typical deference nords had for the Greybeards. It was understandable they had amazing power but never used it for personal gain and many kings of past had turned to them for guidance. Of course both sides wanted them to stay out of the civil war for fear that they might take the others side, the power they held was not to be underestimated. A common tale in skyrim was of Babak the fifth, otherwise known as Babak the Arrogant after managing to wrest control of skyrim from the Jarls he had gone to the throat of the world and demanded the Greybeards join his kingdom or die. When the Greybeard told him they would not bend a knee he ordered his army to attack.

And in a single sentence the Greybeards both declared war and ended it. The power of their voice destroying the entire army. The survivors of that attacked were never the same jumping at every little sound and curling into balls every time they heard thunder claiming the Greybeards were angry.

"And what makes them so wise." Haldar grumbled, frowning.

"Still mad about the fact that they refused to teach you how to use the Voice?" Lydia asked with a small smile.

"I don't see why you didn't accept their offer." Morzan said, it seemed like a pretty good deal, at least for Haldar. He would have the protection of the Greybeards and get to learn all about the Voice, and while true he would have to stay on High Hrothgar it wasn't like he was going to be doing much travelling in winterhold anyway.

"I am already blind being stuck on a bloody mountain for the rest of my life in the cold? No thank you." Haldar said shaking his head. "But I did manage to convince to teach how to share my knowledge."

"Share your knowledge?" Lydia asked confused. "Does that mean you can give others the ability to speak the Voice?" that could be very dangerous, she could easily imagine an army of Stormcloaks storming the capital with the use of the Voice.

Haldar shook his head once more. "Not really it only works for those who can already wield the Voice and could possibly even kill them. The only person in the world who can handle it without any difficulty would be-"

"The dragonborn?" Morzan guessed accurately and Haldar nodded.

"Exactly so with this I can aid the dragonborn with his quest and that was the only way I was able to convince them to teach me." he was still able to meditate on words of power, they couldn't stop him from doing that. He knew the words but they were buried in his mind and until he understood them they would remain buried.

"So how many words have you learned?" Morzan asked.

"Two three if count the one I learned before we got here." Haldar answered making both of them blink in surprise.

"That's it?" Morzan asked at the same time Lydia said.

"That many?"

Morzan turned to Lydia in surprise. "That many? The kid has been at this for two months now and he only learn three words."

"Ulfric Stormcloak knows only about a dozen and he studied at High Hrothgar with the help of the Greybeards for ten years!" Lydia told him surprising Morzan he assumed the reason the language was so rare was because only stone was strong enough to hold a Word and most of them were scattered on those strange walls all across Skyrim, making it very dangerous to go and find them.

"So how did he learn so fas- son of a Thalmor you didn't!" Morzan said realizing when he could have gotten this ability to learn so fast.

He immediately realized Morzan knew what happened with the Black Book. "I had no choice! It was either that or die in that place." he told Morzan standing up defensively.

Morzan growled. "What did you offer?"

"What happened? What's wrong?" Lydia asked feeling left out, Harry made a deal with someone and they gave him the ability to use the Voice, but it would have cost him greatly that sounded like. "You didn't? No way you would be so stupid to make a deal with a daedra!" She shouted using logical deduction. "What did it cost you?" she demanded.

"A language for a language." Harry told them slightly defensively. "I knew a language he didn't so he offered me the ability to learn the Thu'um at an accelerated rate."

"You are lucky that's all he took!" Morzan shouted. "Hermaeus Mora is not to trifled with!"

"What you have had me do! Do know what it was like in that realm?!" He asked angrily. "I was surrounded by those creatures! I barely made it to a safe point before I nearly died I never would have made it out!" He shouted. "So yes I do think it was a good deal!" he shouted before storming off. The building shook and Morzan looked out the window it was strange constantly being around the greybeards, hearing and feeling there shouts. He didn't know how Haltan dealt with it growing up, he would have been driven mad. It was no wonders it was such a small town, though he supposed to the Dragonborn hearing those shouts must have felt soothing if the legends about him being a dragon in mortal flesh were true.

* * *

After that argument the group didn't talk for two weeks until Haltan reappeared looking haggard and annoyed. "Dragonborn where is the horn?" Arngeir asked as Haltan glared at the ground before reaching into his bag and handing over a letter.

Arngeir read the letter and slowly began to frown. "Someone stole the horn and wishes to lead you into a trap no doubt."

Morzan grabbed the letter and read it as well. "What if we spring it?" he suggested. "The rest of us follow behind and when they try and catch you, we jump them."

"That could work." Haltan nodded. "And I can't wait to beat whoever made me treck through that damned cavern. Couldn't they have just left the note inside the front door."

"Would you have believed it?" Lydia pointed out. "Or would you have thought it was just a trick?"

"Good point." Haltan conceded. "So we'll go and get the horn and when we get back I'll take you to Winterhold." Haltan said before letting out a small embarrassed laugh. "Divines did I get side tracked."

"No." Haldar said shaking his head. "I am not sitting here alone with people who would kill me by saying hello." he said pointing to the Greybeards, who to their credit seemed more amused than insulted.

"Not a chance lad it's far too dangerous." Haltan said shaking his head.

"He's right you could get hurt." Lydia agreed and she was sure if he was capable he would have shot her a dirty look.

Morzan scoffed. "You will get hurt lad. No ifs, ands or buts."

"Yeah I mean we might have to fight dragons clearly I would be useless there." He said sarcastically, making them frown. "I did more damage to the dragon then either of you did." he pointed out. "Only Haltan did more and he is the bloody Dragonborn."

They exchanged looks and he sighed in exasperation. "If I was someone else you would let me come along if I was still the age but could see you wouldn't care." he said in annoyance. "You're forgetting that I can defend myself and saved your ass's from a troll!" he yelled, years of being treated like he was made of glass getting too him. "I am not a defenseless child! I can defend myself."

"Alright." Haltan sighed in defeat. "You can come along. BUT!" he added quickly. "You must listen to us."

"Fine." he agreed reluctantly, the now group of four turned to the Greybeards.

"Go Dragonborn." Arngeir said with a small nodded. "Follow your destiny and may the way of the Voice guide you along your path." he said with a small bow.

The group returned the bow before they made their way for the door. As Haltan and Morzan opened the doors. Haltan couldn't help but wonder. "Do think they make the doors metal just to screw with people?" those doors were heavy, he had trouble opening a single door and he wasn't exactly a slouch when it came to physical activity.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Haldar said. "They do like to screw with people."

"Get over it lad. they wouldn't teach how to use the Voice we get it, you're upset." Haldar nearly retorted before he remembered he was upset with him and just turned away, making his way down the steps.

Haltan looked confused as the two made their way down the steps neither saying a thing to each other. "What did I miss?" he whispered to Lydia.

"That is a long story my thane." Lydia sighed, those two hadn't talked since that divines be damned conversation.

Haltan quirked an eyebrow as they walked past the now deceased frost troll's den. "I think I have the time." he joked as he gestured out to very long set of stairs they had to climb down.

Lydia sighed and began to explain. "Haldar made a deal with Hermaeus Mora to be able to learn the thu'um faster, and Morzan and him got into argument about it."

Haltan shot a look at Haldar's back. "He made a deal with a daedra?" Haltan asked incredulously. "Why?" that was one of the stupidest things you could do, right after hitting a sleeping giant in the face with a sweet roll.

"Apparently it was the only way he could get out of his plane of Oblivion."

Suddenly Haltan understood what happened. "Morzan over reacted and the lad took it poorly. Now both are too stubborn to admit they were wrong." He guessed and Lydia nodded.

"I apologized after a week, neither of them have said more than five words to each though."

"As long as it does cause trouble I will let them work this out themselves." he said, "but tell me if you think it going to cause something." he told her.

Lydia nodded. "Of course my Thane."

Haltan sighed. "I thought I told you to call me Haltan."

Her lips quirked upwards slightly. "Of course my Thane." Haltan spent the next few minutes grumbling about uppity housecarls.

* * *

They reached Riverwood with little trouble, running into a small group of bandits right outside the town that they dealt with quickly.

"Seems like you are getting better with that bow." Haltan said as they entered the town. "You are avoiding objects a lot better than before." when they first began the trip the boy hit almost every other tree or rock blocking his target but he was getting a bit better at guessing where to aim.

"Well I have doubled my range." it was true what they say a day in battle was worth a year in training. Having to use his magic to adapt to the new surroundings, the icy hills and muddy plains let him gain better experience telling what was around him and extending the range.

"Not bad." Lydia said patting him on the back. "Now let's go trip this ambush." She said, shooting them a look saying she couldn't believe they were doing this.

Haltan held up his hands defensively. "Hey do you know a better way to find out who took the horn and get it back?"

"No but that doesn't make this idea any less idiotic." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to support me?" he asked.

"I am but I am also supposed to keep you alive, and right now you acting counter intuitively to that obligation." Morzan laughed.

"Let's get this over with."


	5. The Blades

Haldar tapped Lydia on the leg and gestured to the bar maid. "What is it sweetie?" Lydia asked in a motherly tone, she was dressed normally rather than in armor, and Haldar was dressed as a small child as well, luckily he could cast his sight spell without his staff but that meant he wouldn't be able to do anything else.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "She has several weapons on her far more than normal." Lydia's eyes widened slightly before she gave a smile and rubbed his hair.

"Of course."

As a logical counter to Haltan and Morzan's plan of going in weapons drawn, they decided to have the two of them sneak in. Haltan and Morzan were known in this town, Riverwood didn't get visitors to often so they most likely still remembered the two of them. However Haldar could use magic to change his hair color, if very poorly so. It took him a half an hour to turn his hair brown, he was forced to go off of old memories from back when he could see and no doubt his hair looked like his cousin's. But it was enough to fool anyone who looked to closely as long as they weren't a mage.

Haldar cut of the magic that kept his conjured sword in this plane of existence. It was there was of communicating when the sword vanished that meant they should enter. The duo entered just as he and Lydia were about to leave, Haldar 'accidently' bumped into Haltan.

"You alright there lad?" Haltan asked helping him up.

Haldar nodded in a seemingly shy fashion, "barmaid." he muttered under his breath as they walked past.

"Sorry about that ma'am." Haltan said nodding to Lydia.

"No problem, he should learn to watch where he is going." she replied with a slight smile and Haldar resisted letting out a sigh. Really a blind joke, he understood part of it was just part of the act but come on she could have come up with something better.

As soon as they were outside the duo snuck to the back and stripped off their clothes putting on their armor or in Haldar's case robes. "Gods I feel naked without my armor on." Lydia said as soon as she finished.

"Me too it feels weird without the enchantments I have on my clothes." he agreed, as he felt the comforting feeling of his enchanted clothing wash over him. "There was a back exit behind the bar follow me." he told her remembering last time when he and Morzan checked the place out.

He opened the door with nary a sound, when the barkeep was blocking the way for the two of them to pass. He saw the wood elf and nord that were fighting last time he was here and hit them with a weak fury enough to get them agitated and fighting but so much they went on a killing spree. His gamble paid off when the bar keep sighed. "Alright you two break it up." he said moving towards them, in a tone that said this had happened many times before.

While the two of them were fighting and drawing the few patrons there attention Lydia and Haldar sneaked into the room containing Haltan and Morzan as well as the barmaid.

* * *

The door had been left ajar by Haltan on purpose so that they could sneak in without alerting the barmaid. "You were foolish in just walking in here you know." the woman said looking at him with a slightly disappointed tone, as if she expected more of the Dragonborn. "This could have been a trap and you might have walked into it none the wiser.

Haldar smirked. "I wouldn't say that." he said making the barmaid turn around drawing a dagger. She saw that she was surrounded and sighed realizing they had her beat.

"I suppose it is a good thing you weren't dumb enough to just waltz in here." she said feeling slightly relieved that he had some sense of caution. Gods know how long he would have lasted otherwise.

"Oh he was." Haldar said. "It was Lydia and I who actually had some sense of caution."

"Well that's something." she said before gesturing for them to follow her crossing the tavern into the other room. None of them were really surprised when the closet turned out to have a false back. Well at least none of the adults were.

"You have a secret entrance to an underground tunnel." he said excitedly. "This is so like the bat-cave."

The shared a confused look. "What's a bat-..cave?" the woman asked looking confused.

"Long story." he said before rushing down the stair excitedly tripping at the bottom. "I'm fine!" he called looking around.

"I think it's something from his past, he often said things like that before when he first showed up referencing things that no one else understood." Lydia answered, when he heard that Lydia was a nobleman's daughter who fought against monsters he had said like Xena something she still didn't get to this day but took it as a complement.

* * *

"So if you really are the dragonborn you wouldn't mind proving it?" the woman- Delphine asked.

"What how can he prove he is the Dragonborn?" Lydia asked, "the only way to do that would for him to- are you CRAZY!" she finished with a shout. "You want us to go up against a dragon?"

"Come on Falt you aren't ready for this." Morzan said placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. But Haltan didn't move. "Falt? Haltan! you can't be considering this?"

But Haldar noticed something the rest of them did not, the golden glow of his magic, seemed to pulse at the idea of confronting another dragon. He had only seen something even similar to this twice before once with a vampire who stood in the sun their taint magic writhing against the light of the sun and once with the orc who went into a blood rage in the battle against the dragon. A part of their being something that was so intrinsically part of them that it could never be removed; suppressed but never removed.

"I think I am." he growled, "I can beat this dragon I know it." but Haldar saw the truth in many stories myths and legends dragons were beings of domination, of strength, of power. To them strength was everything, and Haltan was now dealing with a sudden rush of emotions that were foreign to his mind. It was well documented that different species and creatures had different minds and most people who ever made mental contact with a foreign mind said it indescribable, that they felt many of the same emotions but the way they felt were strange and hard to handle. He had no doubt it was the same for dragons.

Delphine smirked and nodded. "let's go." she said rushing up the stairs, having gotten ready while they were conversing, no doubt years on the run as a Blade had removed any traces of modesty, turning your back could get you killed on the run.

But the other three exchanged looks, that was out of character for Haltan normally he was at least willing to listen to their opinions even if he didn't go along with their suggestions. "What in oblivion was that?" Lydia asked and Morzan didn't respond just as confused, he had known Haltan for almost two years now and fought side by side with him many times but never once did he show anything like that.

"Dragons are creatures of domination and their pride is their downfall." Haldar said following the dragonborn and Blade of the stairs. It took a second for them to understand what he meant, the dragon at the northern watch tower had been killed because it refused to back down when Haldar managed to block it's fire, there were a dozen ways it could have killed the boy but it's pride refused to let it kill him other than with fire. Otherwise to the dragon it was admitting it's fire was weak.

They caught up with the pair just as they reached the stable with their horses. "-om what I can tell the next place a dragon will be resurrected is Kynesgrove. But given the time between resurrections we might be able to make it there before if we cut through bandit pass." she said indicating to a point on the map.

"Look I don't know why you are acting crazy." Morzan said to Delphine "but Haltan do you not remember the dragon slaughtering an army!"

"I am stronger!" he yelled and the breeze kicked up, "this dragon will be no match for me!" he shouted jumping up on his horse and spurring it on taking off.

"Damn it!" Morzan swore jumping onto his horse and taking off after him. "Catch up as fast you can!" he said as he dashed out of Riverwood's gates chasing after his friend. The other three quickly got atop the two remaining horses Delphine riding with Haldar since he couldn't ride on his own at that pace.

It took several hours for Haltan to calm down enough to slow his pace, luckily for the dragonborn the pace he pushed his horse to had cut the journey down by several days. Turns out the horses were actually better if they were from a Jarl's stable and that wasn't just something people said.

No one seemed to want to talk about the argument earlier deciding to instead talking other things like what the blades really were and why they were exterminated.

"The Blades were a group of warriors who answered only to the emperor himself, formed by Tiber Septim during his conquest of Tamriel."

"Wait but I don't remember ever reading about them in any history books." Lydia said she was pretty well read and took an interest in the oblivion days.

"Oh you probably know about a few of them but they are- were" Haldar said correcting himself, Delphine shot him a glare at the past tense but he continued unfazed literally not noticing it. "A secret sect, very few people knew about them, the mages of Winterhold along with Farengar knew but to them it nothing more than cursory study something to made look into but no real depth, everything about them was visible clearly from a first glance."

Delphine's glare intensified as she took over the story. "That's what made us so easy for the aldmeri dominion to exterminate us, we were scattered with the death of the last Septim. There was in fighting among us over who we should support for the throne allowing them to kill us without alerting the others that it was anything more than an attack by the aldmeri dominion against the empire rather than the Blades, by the time we realized that they were specifically targeting the Blades it was too late." they went silent for a moment before Morzan shook his head.

"So how do you know that we can kill this dragon because no offence but I don't think there is an army of blades waiting there to fight the dragon."

Delphine bristled at the insult. "If he really is the dragonborn than he will win." Delphine said pointing at Haltan. "Besides the Blades were trained to slay dragons."

"Please you must be delusional if you think that's how it works first of all until about a month ago he wasn't the dragonborn, second I'm sure your ancestors had some kind of strategy for fighting dragons but unless you are willing to share or you know even have them. I don't see you making that much of a difference."

Delphine grit her teeth, but couldn't refute the last point, it was true she had very little to go on about the ancient art of slaying dragons that her ancestors might have once had. "The only person in the world who might know anything about that is someone who vanished a long time ago." she didn't elaborate on who, she didn't trust them, not yet and the feeling was mutual.


	6. Kynesgrove

The group of now five slowly cantered into the small town of Kynesgrove. "How do we know the dragon hasn't already been brought back to life? it was a fairly long trip here." Lydia asked looking around at the quiet little town.

"Do you see everything on fire?" Haldar asked gesturing around. "No seriously I have trouble seeing fire." it was kind of like magic but at the same time it wasn't making it a bit confusing to see unless he was very close.

"No nothing is on fire that shouldn't be lad." Morzan answered. "But what does that prove? Maybe it just left."

"No" Haltan said shaking his head. "It would want to destroy the town as a sign of it's power."

"So what do we do wait possibly for weeks before doing anything?" Lydia asked shooting Delphine a look. "Or did that not occur to you?"

"The dragon will show I'm sure of it." Delphine stated confidently.

"Yes but how long will we have to wait?" Haldar asked. "Dragons if the legends are true are immortal to them soon could mean a decade or two." He reminded them making Delphine scowl, she was a Blade she knew dragons better than any of them.

Suddenly Haltan's head whipped to the side. "He's here." Haltan said before rushing off.

"Damn it! that dragon will kill him!" Haldar exclaimed. "I don't know what that dragon is but it isn't. Normal I have seen a few dragons on our way here and they look nothing like that!" He declared making them exchange nervous looks. A dragon different and more powerful than the rest.

"Damn it Falt!" Morzan exclaimed before rushing after his best friend the rest of them following along. "If he dies your next!" Morzan threatened Delphine as he rushed towards the dragon.

* * *

They arrived just in time to see the dragon that attacked helgen, roar something at the ground and cause the dirt to begin to rise up. " **Alok dii mahlaan zeymah, alok ahrk vos mii wreak havoc voknau daar lein ont zos! "** The black dragon proclaimed.

Haltan was eagerly waiting to fight the dragon ready to kill it. "Hey dumbass!" Morzan called tossing a shield through the air. "Forget something?"

"Thanks." Haltan said as he slide the shield into place.

"Don't thank me get us out of this alive!" Morzan growled before reaching into his knapsack. "Lad you might find these useful." Morzan said tossing a quiver of arrows at Haldar.

"Really?" He asked as the arrows fell to the floor missing him. "I think you are doing this on purpose." Haldar said as he bent down to pick up the quiver, grabbing one of the arrows that fell out he seemed surprised. "Ebony?" He asked in surprise. "Who did you kill to get something like this?"

"Found them with some bandits, idiots didn't know what they had. Planned to sell them but got sidetracked along the way." The Orc answered hefting his axe.

"Well let's find out if these are as good as they say." He said notching an arrow.

" **Dovahkiin zin krii hi, it will be a honor to kill you."** The dragon said.

"The only one dying is you." Haltan said twirling his sword in hand.

" **Pruzah good you have the pride of all dovah."** The dragon said before rushing at Haltan with speed that defied it's size. But just like the last time they battle a dragon his fought like a demon twisting out of the way at the last second and bringing his elven sword down on the dragon's hide scraping it, but only causing superfluous damage.

" **Good, fight!"** The dragon declared. " **Let me taste your thu'um!"** He proclaimed roaring and sending a powerful wave of fire at Haltan, his shield managed to block the fire but was reduced to scrap metal in process.

Instead of retreating he roared right back. " **yol!"** He proclaimed unleashing his own fire shout, the dragon actually flinched at the shout and laughed.

" **Good you know how to fight as only dovah can!"** the dragon said.

" **Wuld**!" Haltan called swinging his sword as he flew at the dragon the speed adding power to his blow allowing him cut deep into the flesh of the dragon. The dragon cried out in pain before lashing out with it's tail unable to block he prepared himself for the hit only to feel himself get yanked out of the way and hear the clang of shield colliding with an object.

"Damn it Falt you're going to get us killed!" Morzan said as he pulled his best friend out of the way while lydia used her shield to block the dragon's tail. The shield was warped from the force of the strike.

"This is a really good shield." Lydia said looking down at the shield. "Thanks." she said nodding to the crafter Morzan.

"Stop messing up my stuff!" Morzan waving his axe at the dragon, he looked at the melted remains of Haltan's shield. "Damn that was my best one."

"Yeah well let's get through this and you can make one out of it's hide!" Delphine said as she stood at the ready the dragon took to the sky seeing it was out numbered and roared down at them, annoyed it's bout with the dragon was being interrupted.

" **YOL!"** the dragon roared passing over them they all dived out of the way but delphine got caught on the shoulder. "DAMN!" she swore as the fire burned her tearing off the ruined and burning part of her armor. Now she knows why so little leather was used by the Blades in the armor. Even treated to be fire resistant that fire burned through her armor like it was nothing.

"You alright?" Morzan asked as he tossed her a potion.

"Fine." she said grimacing at the taste but also noting the potency that was a good potion. The kid really did know his stuff. "But we're sitting ducks out here with that dragon in the air."

"Looks like it's time to test out those arrows." Morzan noted as Haldar drew his bow back and fire the arrow sailed through the air and pierced the dragon's side making it roar out in anger.

" **FO!"** the dragon spoke sending a jet of ice down onto Haldar who was yanked out of the way by Morzan.

"What is my job pull your asses out of the way when a dragon is about to kill you?" he asked as he set the boy down.

"Knock him out of the sky." Delphine said. "Your arrows can hurt him.

"Those arrows should have killed it." Haldar said a tone of awe in his voice. "This bow was enchanted to turn any wind resistance into a speed boost and increase the piercing power of any arrows, an ebony arrow should have torn through that thing like it wasn't even there I've seen an iron arrow do more damage to steel than that did to the dragon."

"Good to know it's unkillable any ideas." Lydia asked dryly as the dragon circled back around.

"Get it close enough and I'll tear it's head off." Haltan said, before turning to Morzan. "Got an extra sword in there this one is dull."

"Dull I sharped that thing yesterday." Morzan scoffed taking the blade only to see it was dull the edge was gone. "Malacath's sword." He muttered realizing in how deep shit they were. "We need to ground that thing." he said as he pulled out another sword from his bag honestly he had planned to sell some of these but at the rate they were going through them not a chance.

"I have a plan." Haltan said.

"Does it involve blindly rushing in and hoping for the best?" Haldar asked.

"No but the dragon said battle as only dovah can so let's do that."

"You want us to use the voice?" Morzan asked looking at his friend like he finally snapped.

"But only you and Haldar can use it." Lydia said.

"We can knock it out of the sky or at least force it to land."

"Talk later!" Delphine said tackling Haldar out of the way just as the dragon swooped down on them again.

"Oh hell worth a shot. **Fus!"** Haldar called hitting the dragon with his shout, but the dragon barely noticed in fact it seemed amused and insulted at the same time.

" **As if you could compare to the warriors who defeated me eons ago."** The dragon said, dragons respected power and the warriors who beat it proved to be powerful. " **Let me show you how to truly speak!"** The dragon reared back. " **FUS RO DA!"**

Haldar brought up a shield but it was about as effective as a bucket of water against a volcano it tore through his shield with no effort and sent him hurtling backwards.

Delphine was blown back with him and the two of them landed with a crack as he felt his arm break.

"Take this you son of bitch!" Morzan roared as he swung his axe down with full force right when an arrow was lodged digging into the wound and making the dragon thrash around and throw him away.

Lydia rushed up and thrust her sword into another wound causing by an arrow aggravating it even further. The dragon tried to bit but Haltan interfered.

" **FUS RO!"** he shouted. " **WULD!"** in crack of thunder he was behind dragon swinging his sword once more this cut went deeper than any other and began to gush blood. The dragon's tail whipped around and sent him flying into a rock. But instead of being a pancake he got up slowly and roared. " **YOL TOOR SHUL!"** he shouted a powerful wave of fire erupted from his mouth hitting the dragon and forcing it to stumble back from the power behind the roar.

Haltan charged the dragon picking up Delphine's sword from the ground and rushing at it. But he was too slow from his injuries allowing the dragon to recover. " **YO-"**

 **-L TOOR!** " haldar shouted hitting the dragon with enough force to interrupt it's shout allowing Haltan to get close and thrust his sword into the dragon's mouth delivering a fatal blow.

"Who's shouts are weak now?" Haldar asked getting up and walking towards the slowly dissolving dragon. He pulled a potion out of his satchel and downed it in one go. "Tastes terrible." he muttered as he tossed one to Haltan.

"Lad how do you get up after those injuries your tough but that's a few broken bones?" Morzan asked as he walked up.

Haldar scowled and if it was possible Morzan was sure his eyes would have darkened. "None of you business." he stated before walking over to Lydia and handing her a potion.

"So it's true." Delphine muttered as she stood up staring at Haltan in awe. "You are dragonborn." she fell to one knee ignoring the pain that flared up when she did. "My blade is yours to command." she declared.

Haltan felt a thrill run through him at the submissiveness of the lesser being. He shook his head that dragon was affecting him way too much. "Get up don't worry about that right now we have bigger things to deal with." he paused before adding. "Though I would appreciate it if you gave me back the horn Jurgen Windcaller."

"Where did you learn the last word of power for the fire shout?" Haldar asked as he Lydia walked back over interrupting Delphine and Haltan's conversation. "I didn't teach you that and neither did the greybeards."

"I don't know." he admitted. "I just felt a surge of rage and power and suddenly I knew."

Haldar didn't pout he frowned no matter what anyone said. "Stupid overly power dragonborn magic." he muttered making Lydia chuckle and Morzan roar with laughter.

"How do you think we feel about you lad? Thirteen and fighting dragons with the best of us. Those arrows saved our lives that's for sure." Mozan said nodding at the boy who blushed slightly under the praise.

"How about we get back to high Hrothgar before something else happens." Lydia said making them nod even as Delphine frowned at the mention of the home of the Greybeard.


	7. Childhood

Haldar poked Haltan once more with a curious look on his face. "Would you stop that?" Haltan asked as Haldar finished healing his shockingly small amount of injuries.

"I just don't understand how you are not more injured. That dragon hit you so hard it cracked stone." Haldar said as he stood up his wounds already only aches that would be gone in a few hours.

"Maybe it is the same reason the dragon was so hard to injure." Lydia suggested. "Perhaps whatever makes them so durable also aids Haltan."

Haldar shrugged. "I don't know maybe, this dragonborn thing is getting more and more unfair." he grumbled.

The warriors behind him rolled their eyes in amusement, it was little things like this that reminded them he was a child. Decked out in formal wizard robes and a hood often covering his face, it was easy for one to assume he was just a short mage especially given the natural lack of height most bretons had.

"So where to next?" Mozan asked Haltan. "Should we head back to High Hrothgar or go to Winterhold?"

Before he could answer Haldar spoke. "High Hrothgar we don't have time to waste on going to Winterhold." plus he didn't want to go, but that didn't change the fact that his argument was a solid one.

"Lad's got a point, we don't exactly have time to waste on a trip to Winterhold." Morzan agreed nodding.

"It does seem to be the best course of action." Lydia said and Haltan nodded.

"So then we are all agreed we get back to High Hrothgar as fast as possible and learn everything else they can teach me." not one of them missed the fact that he didn't include Delphine in that vote count.

"I can't deny the Greybeard will be able to help." she admitted making Morzan scoff at the way she acted like they cared about her opinion.

"Great to know you approve." she scowled at him and he responded by raising an eyebrow in challenge. What did she think Haltan would take her side over his. Regardless of how strange he was acting he still trusted Haltan with his life.

"Anyway…" she continued turning away from Morzan, but not before shooting him a dirty look. "I have a few contacts who might be able to help us find out about how the Thalmor caused this."

Haldar burst out into laughter and Morzan chuckled while both Lydia and Haltan looked at her like she was crazy. "You think the thalmor brought the dragons back?" Haldar asked still giggling. "Do you also think they are responsible for those rabbits get into your garden?" he asked mockingly.

Delphine growled. "Joke all you want but think about it just Ulfric was captured and the civil war about to end the dragons return restarting the conflict!"

"You know nothing about war girl." Morgan told her. "Killing Ulfric wouldn't have ended the war not with the way they captured him. They caught him by surprise in a sneak attack set up by the Thalmor. Do you think after that the stormcloaks would just give up? That Ulfric was the only general in the entire army? That would have made him a martyr to rally behind."

"You don't know that wars have ended in the past by killing their leader." She pointed out. "They might have thought that it was better safe than sorry."

"Those commanders were captured in outright battle not an ambush, killing him may have slowed recruitment but also make the remaining stormcloaks fight even harder."

"I'll prove I'm right." She growled jumping on her horse and taking off.

"Uppity Bitch." Morzan called after her. "Not the dragonborn because of the company he keeps." He muttered remembering one of the comments she made, saying the dragonborn would never trust an elf.

"Yeah she's a racist bitch." Haltan agreed jumping on his own horse. "Now can we get going?" He asked. "Because if we stand here listing all the things wrong with her we won't to worry about The dragons destroying Tamriel, time would have done it for us."

"Aren't dragons technically fragments of time since they are the children of Akatosh?" Haldar asked.

"Don't you start poking holes in my metaphases." Haltan told Haldar as the young boy climbed onto a horse with Morzan.

"Metaphors." Haldar corrected once more his smile widening.

"My thane perhaps you should quit while you are still ahead." Lydia suggested a small smile playing at her lips. Haltan glanced at Morzan and saw he was smiling as well.

"Bah traitors the lot of you." He grumbled good natured.

"Of course my thane."

"Why do I keep you guys around?" He asked. "I mean Lydia is sworn to carry my burdens so I guess she could carry all my crap but what do I need the rest of you for."

Morzan placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Well considering the last time you picked up a smithing hammer you ruined six basic daggers you need me for weapons and armor."

Haldar continued. "And consider you know about as much as a giant does about magic you need me for that, so unless you are secretly a master smith/wizard/swordsman you are stuck with us."

"And I may be sworn to carry your burdens but if you made me hold all you random crap I wouldn't see as I was walking so I might not see you stop on the way up High Hrothgar and ' _bump'_ into you." Lydia said surprising them with the venom in her voice. Before any of them could say anything she ushered her horse forward.

The trio exchanged looks of surprise before Haldar let out a small. "Oh." As he remembered something.

"What is it lad?" Morzan asked noticing he had realized something.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "Let's catch up to her." He suggested kicking the sides of the horse to get it moving. Morzan quickly grabbed the reins to guide the horse.

* * *

Later that night as they rested around the campfire Haldar sat down next to Lydia. "Sorry." He muttered. "I forgot about-"

"Don't." She interrupted him holding a hand. "You didn't do anything wrong and neither did Haltan, it's just a sore point." she said dismissing the problem. "It's no one's fault but that _bastards_." she spat angrily.

"I know but I should have remembered." he told her before getting up and heading into his tent.

A few minutes after he left Haltan came over and took a seat. "So want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Just bad memories." she muttered angrily jabbing the fire with a stick knocking over some logs and sending sparks flying.

"Trust me I get that." he said nodding.

She looked at him skeptically. "Really? You get it? I saw your relationship with your parents they adore you."

"My parents yes." he agreed. "I am lucky to have them. I know that but I had an uncle, A useless drunk of an uncle." he growled. "I remember as a boy I used to idolize him he was a soldier in the great war and while he may have drunk too much after I still thought he was a good man and he was a hard worker." Haltan ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't even realize how his own prejudices affected me." his eyes darkened and he let out a small but inhuman growl. "I remember one day there was this small Altmer family coming through. I was annoyed by that, not for any real reason just because my uncle told they were all cowards and curs who only wanted to control man and they should all be put to the sword. I thought that was just a bit of bitterness from the war, I didn't like elves but I didn't think they were all monsters. But my uncle had described them as all these rich lazy Milk drinkers who were all high and mighty. So when the daughter started asking me what I was doing while working on the farm I mistook her bored curiosity for contempt. So I started yelling at her and she was so shocked she just stood there. I thought she was ignoring me so I shoved her." he looked down in shame. "It was only once she began crying did I realize what I had done. That I had pushed around and bullied a girl a year or two younger than me for no real reason. I felt so ashamed, I apologized, I found out her family was here on their way to Riften to take a ride back to their home in Cyrodiil and she had convinced them to stop so she could see the seven thousand steps." he shook his head with a chuckle. "At the end of the next day she was leaving and gave a small kiss on the cheek nothing major, hell I probably would have forgotten about it in a few weeks if my uncle hadn't seen." his eyes darkened once more.

"I take it he didn't react well." Lydia said seeing his eyes darken.

He let out a humorless snort. "No in the slightest started to ranting and rave about how some high elf bitch was seducing he nephew and he was going to stand for it. Looking back it was clear he had already drunk too much. He stormed up to the girl and grabbed her by the hair threw her down and started screaming at her, he raised his hand to hit her and before anyone could react I tackled him." his fist clenched as he remembered what happened. "He started yelling at me calling me a traitor and bunch of other insults. I started punching him in the face and before I knew it my dad and three friends were pulling me off him." he looked at her. "Last I heard from my uncle was that he got into the fight against the empire siding with the stormcloaks. I will be happy pretending he didn't exist for the rest of eternity."

"Thank you for sharing my thane but-"

"You still don't want to tell me." he finished for her nodding. "I didn't expect you I just wanted you to know you could come to me, that you can trust me." he told her getting up. "Now we should get some rest I want to be at High Hrothgar in two-three days at most."

* * *

Haltan smiled as they walked into town their horses cantering behind them. It was always nice to come home, luckily it had been a quicker trip back to Ivarstead then was to Kynesgrove. "Happy to be back already?" Lydia asked and Haltan shrugged with his smile still in place.

"What can I say after spending nearly two years away it's nice to spend some time back home."

"Don't let your mother hear you say that, Halt otherwise she will never let you leave." Tommen warned as Haltan and his companions approached the house. "Gods know she has been nothing but worried ever since you left." she had been bad enough when he went to join the fighters guild but going off to fight dragons his wife looked ready to tie him down forbid him to go.

"Haltan!" on cue his mother stepped out of the house and saw him.

"Ma." he smiled hugging her as she rushed over. He chuckled as she began to fuss over him looking for new scars and injuries. "Ma I am fine." he told her, brushing off her concern.

"I swear you going off on all these adventure is going to make me go grey early." she scolded slapping her son's chest playfully. "Now you must be tired from your long trip." she told him gesturing inside. "Come in and eat." she ordered.

"Tessa we should tell him." Tommen said to his wife and she grimaced. "He is going to find out."

"Find out what?" Haltan asked glancing between his parents as they looked at each other nervously.

"It's about your-" she was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Haltan!" a deep voice called immediately his eyes darkened. It took Lydia less than a second to realize who it was the only time she had seen him react like this was around the campfire a few nights back. "It's been awhile Laddie!"

Haltan turned around and growled out. "Uncle."

* * *

 **Done so as you can probably guess I don't like Delphine she is such a fucking hypocrite and more then most characters. She says the dragonborn is the one the blades serve but unless you do exactly as she tells you you can't lead them? Go to hell. There are so many other problems I have with her that I don't have time to list.**

 **Bunny153539: thank you for such in depth reviews I will fix some of the things you have pointed out but for the backstory and character development first of all yes most backstory will be revealed over time for this arc as I have shown with Haltan but a lot of character development will happen after the defeat of alduin and before and During the rise of the vampires. Them dealing with the problems that emerged throughout their world saving quest. I can't say anymore without spoiling the story.**

 **About getting a beta the main problem with that is that I post my stories almost as soon as finish them so I don't like waiting for someone to finish looking it over for flaws I do read over the chapter before I post but I know I don't get everything. Also thank you for reminding me about the compression I had completely forgotten about that. And you aren't being nitpicky you are giving an honest review which is what I like so thank you.**


End file.
